Yo te conozco ¿real o no?
by Coraline Kinomoto
Summary: Peeta Mellark ha tenido un accidente, en el cual perdió su pierna. Ahora, de vuelta en el instituto, se encuentra con una chica de su clase que no recuerda haber visto nunca, pero que lo intriga demasiado. ¿Que esconde esa chica de ojos tristes? TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, tan solo son una obra maravillosa de la cual decidí tomar los personajes. :)

**Yo te conozco, ¿real o no?**

**Capítulo 1:**

Nuevamente me encuentro en el instituto. La confusión respecto a todo sigue siendo bastante grande, y andar por todos lados con una pierna artificial es bastante complicado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la incomodidad que representa no solo para mí, sino también para mis compañeros, que se ven en la obligación de acompañarme a todos lados.

Afortunadamente cuento con Delly, a quien parece no molestarle en absoluto tener que acompañarme a todos lados. De hecho, pareciera que nada le molesta. Siempre está sonriendo, y todo el mundo le agrada. Es una compañía ideal para alguien como yo, que todavía se siente confuso respecto a casi todo el mundo.

Desperté hace aproximadamente dos meses. Lo primero que ví fue que me encontraba en una sala de hospital, e inmediatamente me horroricé. Nunca me habían agradado los hospitales. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para preguntarme qué hacía en aquel lugar, porque inmediatamente irrumpieron en la sala mi padre y mis hermanos; todos gritando sobre lo felices que se encontraban de verme despierto.

Es correcto afirmar que sus gritos me desestabilizaron por completo, puesto que mi mente era todo un caos. Afortunadamente una doctora apareció, diciendo que necesitaba tranquilidad y ellos tuvieron que irse. Me realizaron muchos estudios, aunque nadie me decía nada, probablemente todos suponiendo que yo recordaba. Cada vez me ponía más nervioso, hasta que la doctora tuvo la sensatez de explicarme lo mínimo indispensable antes de sedarme.

_- Peeta se que todo es confuso ahora, pero debes saber que tuviste un accidente. Te caíste del segundo piso del instituto, estuviste en coma durante tres meses y_ – la doctora hizo una mueca – _Perdiste una pierna._

Todo se puso oscuro. Aunque sentía como me desvanecía sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar liar un montón de recuerdos, algunos brillantes, para tratar de darle un sentido a todo. Sin embargo lo único que sentía era dolor. No era sólo mi pierna, aunque horas después descubriría que la habían suplantado por un miembro artificial que en algún tiempo funcionaría tan bien como la original. También había otra cosa, aunque no lograba recordar qué.

Los días pasaron y poco a poco comencé a recuperarme. Mi familia, sobre todo mi padre, fue de gran ayuda. Un puñado de compañeros del instituto iba a visitarme todos los días. Poco a poco pude volver a caminar, aunque con la ayuda de un bastón. La pierna nueva me resultaba un poco incómoda, pero era preferible a no tener nada.

Cuando por fin pude regresar a mi casa me sentí aliviado. Como tenía mucho tiempo libre (aún no podía volver a la escuela), ayudaba a mi padre a preparar los pasteles para la panadería. Haciendo eso encontraba algo de paz.

Delly iba a visitarme todos los días. Me llevaba los deberes para mantenerme al día en mis estudios y a veces se quedaba a pasar la tarde conmigo. Soy muy afortunado de tenerla como amiga. De alguna forma me aliviaba, ya que hacía más agradables los períodos vacios, que aún no entiendo por qué los siento. ¿Qué es lo que le falta a mi vida?

* * *

Finalmente pude regresar al instituto. Esa mañana desperté temprano, me vestí con mi uniforme y dejé que mi padre me acompañara. Cuando entré al salón se produjo un gran revuelo. Me ví asediado por mis compañeros, que deseaban saberlo todo: cómo me sentía, si ya me había acostumbrado, cómo lo sobrellevaba. Respondí a sus preguntas con tranquilidad y agradecí su preocupación.

Cuando llegó la profesora el grupo se dispersó ya que todos fueron a sentarse a sus lugares. Dejé mis cosas sobre el pupitre (antes no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo) y me giré para colocar el saco en el respaldo de la silla. Fue entonces cuando la ví.

Estaba sentada muy tiesa, vestida con el uniforme de las chicas (camisa blanca, corbata azul, pollera gris y zapatos). Llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza. Parecía nerviosa. Intentaba mantener la vista en un punto fijo, pero por un segundo sus ojos grises la traicionaron y se encontraron con los míos. Sentí que se me oprimía el pecho al ver en sus ojos una tristeza infinita. Y me pregunté por qué.

Durante toda la clase no pude dejar de pensar en su mirada llena de tristeza, sin embargo no me atreví a mirarla de nuevo. Al terminar la clase me acerqué a Delly, quien era mi guía cuando me sentía un poco confuso y le pregunté:

_- Delly, ¿cómo es el nombre de esa chica? No logro recordarlo._

Ella me contestó que su nombre era Katniss Everdeen e inmediatamente cambió de tema. Me pareció algo extraño, porque Delly nunca era así. La dejé hablar, pero no pasó un minuto del día en el que no recordara a Katniss y su mirada triste.

* * *

**Se que es corto pero me pareció bien para empezar :) Espero opiniones. **


	2. Chapter 2

Los Juegos del hambre no me pertenecen, solo utilizo los personajes para crear esta historia :)

**Capítulo 2:**

**Katniss's POV:  
**

Desperté gritando. Como lo hacía todos los días desde que tenía 11 años. Aún no podía dejar de pensar en la muerte de mi padre y en como mi madre nos había dejado, permaneciendo solo físicamente con nosotras. Sin embargo había añadido un nuevo nombre a la lista de personas que alimentaban mis pesadillas: Peeta Mellark. Y hacía 5 meses que gracias a él tenía material de sobra.

Podía recordar perfectamente, de hecho lo hacía todas las noches, que yo estaba en el mismo lugar que él el día de su accidente. Aquel día cuando finalmente le iba a hablar, a agradecerle por algo que había pasado hacía años.

Pero ese día todo salió mal. Él tuvo el accidente que haría que perdiese su pierna y cuando llegué a casa me encontré con que la situación era insostenible. Mi madre, debido a una orden judicial debió irse, ya que se dictaminó que no estaba capacitada para hacerse cargo de nosotras. En realidad no lo estaba desde hacía 5 años, cuando murió mi padre, pero hasta ese momento nadie nos había molestado.

Nos asignaron un tutor, Haymitch, a quien odio por pasar casi todo el día ebrio, pero quien se aseguró de que tengamos comida en la mesa. Creo que el aceptó nuestra custodia por algún arreglo con un juez, pero no lo cuestiono. Eso no quiere decir que lo estime. Nos llevamos muy mal, y Prim le teme, pero al menos podemos seguir viviendo en la misma casa, ir al instituto y somos prácticamente libres. Si no interferimos con su bebida él no interfiere con nosotras.

Según tengo entendido, Haymitch bebe para olvidar un trágico accidente en el que murió una amiga muy cercana. Él se encontraba en el mismo auto, pero sobrevivió. Desde ese momento debe afrontar cada momento difícil con una botella a su lado. Lamentable. Sin embargo puedo entenderlo, pienso que si Peeta hubiera muerto en aquel accidente estando yo al lado no hubiera podido perdonármelo nunca. Fue muy duro cuando fui a visitarlo.

Cuando entré en el hospital y lo ví se me cayó el alma a los pies. El chico del pan no parecía el chico del pan. Estaba pálido, muy delgado y unas grandes ojeras adornaban sus ojos azules. Había despertado del coma dos días atrás y se notaba que estaba muy confundido. Pero nadie me había preparado para que él me preguntara quién era.

En realidad nunca habíamos hablado, pero estábamos en la misma clase desde preescolar. Él ayudaba en la panadería de su padre decorando los pasteles, que a Prim le encantaba observar. Cuando ella cumplió 6 años él salió de la panadería y le regaló una bolsa de galletas. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerle por ese gesto de bondad hacia mi hermana, lo más importante para mí.

Y justo cuando me había decidido a hacerlo, todo se había derrumbado. Y luego, él ya no me recordaba. Al igual que Haymitch bebía para olvidar la muerte de una amiga suya, yo intentaba olvidar que Peeta no se acordaba de mí. Intentaba recordarme que no éramos amigos, que no era mi culpa que él hubiera perdido su pierna y que a él no le afectaba nada no recordarme, porque nunca habíamos hablado. Era normal que él no supiera mi nombre.

Pero no podía evitar que la imagen de él atravesando el vidrio y cayendo se colara una y otra vez en mis pesadillas, más aún el día que sabía que él volvería al instituto.

* * *

Cuando llegué a clases no me sorprendí de encontrarlo rodeado de gente. Él siempre había sido muy amable con todos. Todo lo contrario a mí, que muchas veces prefería evitar a la gente. Resignada, me senté en mi pupitre. Al parecer el destino no quería que le agradeciera nunca.

La clase transcurrió con inexplicable lentitud. Intenté no estar muy pendiente del chico del pan, pero fallé estrepitosamente. Me convencí a mi misma que se debía a su reciente accidente. Nada más. Cuando la profesora anunció que podíamos retirarnos tomé mi bolso, mi abrigo y prácticamente salí corriendo. No me detuve hasta llegar a los jardines, cuando una voz me sobresaltó.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno acá estoy con el segundo capítulo, todo desde el punto de vista de Katniss. Espero les guste :) **

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a _Xime25, bren-nuit y Cuba03. _Espero satisfacer sus expectativas! **

**Les comento, para evitar posibles dudas, en un principio había escrito este capítulo contando que, al igual que en la versión original, Peeta le había dado los panes cuando ellas se estaban muriendo de hambre. Pero me pareció un poco dramático para una historia de corte actual, así que decidí cambiarlo y decir que Katniss quiere agradecerle por un regalo que le hizo a Prim hace mucho tiempo. Me pareció algo que podría llegar a sentir Katniss, porque ella es muy apegada a su hermana. También saqué desde un principio a su madre de la historia, porque es un personaje que particularmente no me gusta mucho, y no creo que pueda aportar demasiado a la historia de Katniss y Peeta. En cambio incluí a Haymitch, como tutor (rima con mentor xD) porque me pareció divertida la situación. Por último, hay un momento en que Katniss llama a Peeta "el chico del pan". Como ya dije antes él no le dió los panes, pero si trabaja en la panadería con su padre, por eso ella lo llama así.**

**Bueno concluídas las aclaraciones espero que les guste el capítulo y hasta la próxima. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Los juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo utilizo los personajes para mi loca historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

**Katniss's POV: **

_- Catnip espera –_ un suspiro de alivio surgió en mí e inmediatamente sentí como una sonrisa se formaba en mis labios. Sólo Gale me llamaría así.

_-Gale –_ lo saludé _- ¿No se supone que deberías estar en clase?_

_-Privilegios de casi graduados_ – contestó con una sonrisa deslumbrante, que haría que cualquier chica se derritiera.

Menos yo. Gale es mi mejor amigo. Lo conocí cuando tenía doce años, y desde ese momento somos inseparables. Él también perdió a su padre, aunque desde ese entonces su madre es el sustento de su familia. Ella estaba embarazada cuando su esposo murió, pero eso no impidió que saliera a buscar trabajo una vez que la pequeña Posy nació. Envidio un poco a Gale por eso, me hubiera gustado que mi madre no se diera por vencida tan fácilmente.

Ahora que está a punto de egresar (él es dos años mayor que yo) puede ayudarla con un trabajo a medio tiempo. Por eso solo lo veo en el instituto, en los recesos.

_- Te ves nerviosa –_ comenta como si nada.

Es inútil intentar fingir con él que no lo estoy, o lo estuve, porque conoce todo de mí. O casi todo. Por alguna razón nunca le conté sobre Peeta, ni siquiera que había ido a verlo al hospital. Seguro lo habría cuestionado, él sabe cuanto odio los hospitales. Además Gale no es del tipo de personas que se quedan con la versión de la historia que les das, probablemente no hubiera parado hasta saber toda la historia con lujo de detalles, incluído lo de las galletas y Prim. Si sabe que estaba en el aula el día del accidente, pero todo el mundo lo sabe, solo fue una coincidencia.

Como sería inútil mentirle, además de que no soy la reina de las mentiras, al menos según Haymitch, escapo.

_- Oh, olvidé un libro en el salón –_ musito mirando adentro de mi bolso.

_- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?_

_- No, no te preocupes. De todas formas tú ya tienes que irte al trabajo ¿no?_

_- Sí, bueno nos vemos luego Catnip._

_- Adiós._

Algo más tranquila emprendo mi camino al salón, preguntándome si Gale se habrá dado cuenta y me preguntará por qué estaba así. Es cierto que olvidé el libro, pero tendré que inventar una historia más creíble por si acaso.

Iba tan ensimismada pensando en eso que ni siquiera vi cuando llegué a la puerta, e inevitablemente choqué con alguien.

_- Lo siento mucho –_ fue entonces cuando alcé la vista. Era Peeta.

* * *

**Peeta's POV:**

Por alguna razón no me sentía muy cómodo hablando con Delly, por lo que me disculpé y regresé al salón con la excusa de que había olvidado algo. Afortunadamente se me dan bien las palabras, y ella quedó bastante conforma con mi disculpa.

Entré al salón con la idea de adelantar un poco las tareas, pues aún voy un poco atrasado respecto al resto. Además de esa forma tendría un poco de tiempo libre en casa, que podría usar para ayudar a mi padre con la panadería. Contrario a mis hermanos, es una tarea que me relaja mucho, me hace sentir que soy útil para algo. A mi padre le gustan los decorados de los pasteles, por lo que es una tarea que queda exclusivamente reservada para mí. Mi madre dice que son flojos, pero a ella no le gusta nada, por lo que no me preocupo demasiado.

El salón está vacio. A la mayoría de los estudiantes ni se les cruzaría por la cabeza regresar a él una vez que los profesores los liberan hasta el día siguiente. A mi no me molesta volver, pasé varios meses encerrado en mi casa y otros tantos en el hospital, por lo que un lugar diferente no me sienta mal. Repaso con la mirada los pupitres donde se sientan mis compañeros, deteniéndome dos segundos en el de Katniss, la chica de ojos tristes, y veo que se ha dejado un libro.

Lo tomo y me dirijo hacia la puerta, dejando mis cosas en mi pupitre. Luego volvería por ellas. Me pregunto donde pudo haber ido esa chica, no tengo idea de donde vive, así que solo espero que se haya retrasado un poco y todavía no haya salido del edificio. Lo más probable es que necesite el libro y si no lo tiene estará en problemas. Cuando estoy saliendo alguien tropieza conmigo. Abro los ojos sorprendido, es ella. Debe ser mi día de suerte, o el suyo, puesto que creo que busca el dichoso libro.

_- ¿Estás bien? –_ ella asiente con la cabeza y ambos entramos en el salón_ – Este es tu libro, ¿no?_

_- Si, gracias. Salí apurada y lo olvidé y sino lo tengo no podré realizar la tarea de matemática… -_ comienza a farfullar sobre como odia las matemáticas. Se ve bastante nerviosa. Intento prestarle atención pero me pierdo mirando sus ojos, que ahora se ven un poco brillantes. Cuando me recupero de mi ensimismamiento me sorprende oir mis palabras.

_- Yo también tengo algunos problemas con matemáticas, ¿no te parece que juntos podríamos resolverlos?_

No entiendo por qué dije esto, si prácticamente no la conozco. Hay algo en su mirada, que deja ver que ha sufrido mucho, que me lleva a querer saber más de ella, a querer comprenderla. Espero que no lo tome a mal, ella parece un poco desconfiada. Sin embargo, luego de un minuto en que tiene una rara expresión en su rostro, acepta.

_- Bueno tenemos un trato señorita –_ digo y extiendo mi mano. Ella la estrecha y una sensación de calor que nunca había experimentado antes se extiende por mi cuerpo. Es agradable.

_- Entonces ¿cuándo empezamos?_ – me pregunta ella.

_- ¿Mañana por la tarde?-_ sugiero. Katniss asiente y no puedo evitar sentirme muy contento. Le devuelvo su libro y acordamos encontrarnos en la puerta mañana a las tres. Me despido y salgo del salón con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque no termino de procesar lo que pasó hoy. Solo sé que acabo de conocer a Katniss Everdeen, y que la impresión fue buena.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Perdón por no haber actualizado ayer, no tuve tiempo. Pero hoy les traigo algo un poquito más largo (al menos así se veía en Word xD) y que espero les guste.**

**Aclaraciones creo que no hay muchas. Obviamente Gale tenía que estar en el medio de esta historia, y prometo que pronto también tengo pensado que aparezca Delly, porque no me trago eso de que es tan amable xD Después... La inesperada sugerencia de Peeta de estudiar juntos OMG Y lo hice así porque creo que a veces las palabras, sonrisas o gestos salen solas cuando estás con la persona que amas, aunque no la recuerdes...**

**Bueno agradezco mucho los reviews, más tarde cuando termine las cosas de la facultad los voy a responder xD Y espero que sigan comentando con sus opiniones, sugerencias, tomatazos. Lo que sea será bienvenido (?¿)**

**Sin más nos leemos mañana con el próximo capítulo :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, sólo utilizo los personajes para mi historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

**Katniss's POV:**

Mientras camino de vuelta a casa no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de pasar. Peeta y yo nunca habíamos hablado antes y ahora resulta que mañana en la tarde nos reuniremos para estudiar. No esperaba esto. Ni siquiera sé por qué acepté. En general intento arreglármelas sola con los estudios, contando con la ayuda de mi única amiga y compañera de clase, Madge, cuando no entiendo algo y sé que sin ayuda nunca entrará en mi cabeza.

El corazón me late muy rápido, aunque no entiendo por qué. Cuando menos me doy cuenta estoy en la puerta de mi casa y una Prim feliz de mi llegada sale a abrirme la puerta. Le sonrío y la sigo hasta la cocina, sintiendo el aroma de un estofado. En la mesa se encuentra Haymitch, quién tiene los ojos rojos y parece de mal humor. Es raro, porque casi nunca come con nosotras; se la pasa encerrado en su cuarto. Creo que apenas come lo necesario para no morir de inanición. Puede vivir sin comida, pero no sin alcohol. Que se encuentre sentado en la misma mesa que yo no augura nada nuevo.

_- Pareces un tomate, preciosa –_ me dice con su característico tono socarrón.

Haciendo un notable esfuerzo lo ignoro, concentrándome en mi estofado. La habitación está en silencio, un tanto incómodo, solo roto por el ruido de nuestros cubiertos. Tanto Prim como yo esperamos a que él diga lo que tiene para decir, así podrá volver a su cuarto a seguir emborrachándose y nosotras podremos charlar tranquilas.

Primrose, mi hermana pequeña de doce años, aún le tiene bastante miedo, y prefiere no emitir palabra en su presencia. Lo que más teme son nuestros altercados, en los cuales solemos gritarnos cosas horribles. Ahora suceden con menos frecuencia, ya que intento controlarme, por Prim.

Terminamos de comer y la mesa sigue sumida en el silencio. Ambas miramos a Haymitch, quien no puede evitar dirigirme una mirada de odio antes de carraspear y decir.

_- Bueno, sabemos que no soy el mejor tutor del mundo, pero al menos lo estoy intentando. –_ suspira _– Voy a ir a rehabilitación._

Miro a nuestro tutor con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Francamente no me lo creo. ¿Haymitch a rehabilitación? ¿Haymitch intentando ser un mejor tutor? En todo lo que llevamos de convivencia esto no tiene precedentes. Además él nos odia. O al menos a mí. Con Prim nunca ha cruzado más de dos palabras, porque ella hace todo lo posible por evitarlo.

Cuesta creerlo, porque Prim es una persona muy simpática y sociable. Todo lo contrario a mí. Prim ama a los animales, en realidad ama a casi todas las cosas. Es una persona muy alegre. Desde pequeña hice todo por protegerla, pero no pude lidiar con la tristeza de un padre muerto y una madre deprimida. Ahora que ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que ella se fue Prim se ve un poco mejor, pero también más seria y madura. Creo que ha tenido que crecer y afrontar las cosas a la fuerza. Me hubiera gustado que hubiese sido de otra forma.

Volviendo a Haymitch, sigo sin entender el por qué de su decisión. Él nunca hizo nada por intentar dejar de beber, ni nunca habló con nadie de los motivos que lo llevaron a hacerlo. Es un tipo huraño, de pocas palabras, que prefiere estar solo.

_- Fantástico –_ dice una Prim temblorosa_ – Cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo._

Miro a mi hermana como si fuera la primera vez que lo hago. ¿Dónde ha quedado el pequeño patito que ve a nuestro tutor y se esconde detrás de mí? Se fue para dar lugar a una preadolescente que toma la iniciativa y habla cuando los demás no lo hacen. Nunca lo diré, pero el ver a mi pequeña Prim crecer me llena de tristeza. Vuelvo mis pensamientos a la conversación que se me presenta y asiento para mostrar mi apoyo a su afirmación. Haymitch se va sin decirnos más.

* * *

Prim y yo nos ocupamos de ordenar las cosas y de limpiar la casa. Una mujer del barrio llamada Sae se encarga de cocinar para nosotros, si no viviríamos a base de comida chatarra. El orden de la casa es cosa nuestra, porque si fuera por Haymitch viviríamos en la mugre. Limpiamos la cocina, el living y nuestras habitaciones, porque nuestro tutor no nos permite limpiar la suya. Elaboramos una lista de las cosas que nos faltan, tomamos algo de dinero, y salimos para hacer las compras. Sae cocina, pero es nuestra tarea comprarle las cosas para que lo haga.

En la calle Prim vuelve a ser la niña risueña de siempre. Reímos mientras caminamos de la mano, como hacíamos cuando éramos pequeñas. Vamos al supermercado y compramos todo lo que no había en la casa. También compramos dos grandes paletas que nos sentamos a comer en un banco de la plaza.

La tarde está espléndida, y no hay nadie más con quien quisiera estar. Mi pequeña Prim es toda la familia que me queda. Podría decirse que a pesar de todas las cosas malas que han pasado este es un momento feliz. Decido disfrutarlo lo más que pueda, porque en la noche volveré a sentirme desgraciada por mis pesadillas.

De repente Prim se para, toma mi mano, y me lleva atravesando la plaza hasta el escaparate de la panadería del padre de Peeta, donde están exhibidos los pasteles. No cabe duda de que son muy hermosos, creo que el más bonito es uno decorado con prímulas rosas, las flores que dieron el nombre a mi hermana. Me pregunto quién lo habrá hecho, si habrá sido Peeta. El pastel es una obra de arte.

_- Katniss –_ mi hermana me tira de la manga de la blusa_ – Peeta te está mirando._

Levanto la vista de los pasteles y efectivamente ahí está él, observándome. Me sonríe y yo hago lo mismo, aunque no entiendo la alegría repentina que siento. Prim suelta una risita y siento mi cara arder, de modo que tomo su mano y comienzo a caminar de regreso a nuestra casa. Ella no tarda en preguntar.

_- ¿Qué fue eso Katniss? –_ me dirige una mirada pícara.

_- Nada patito, será mejor que volvamos o Haymitch quizás se preocupe –_ digo sarcásticamente_ – Quien sabe que pasará ahora que ha soltado la bomba de la rehabilitación._

_- Creo que ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan colorada hoy –_ comenta mirando al cielo con ojos risueños.

Suelto un bufido, molesta, e ignoro sus preguntas durante el resto del camino. Me la paso intentando entender la sonrisa, tan sincera, tan espontánea de Peeta. Él no sabe quien soy, o no lo recuerda.

Esa noche, cuando me acuesto, recuerdo su sonrisa y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, duermo sin pesadillas.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Siento como si hubiera pasado muy poco tiempo entre el capítulo de ayer y el de hoy, pero no me pude resistir a subirlo xD Además como lectora, me gusta que actualicen rápido, así que supongo que a ustedes también. Si prefieren que vaya más despacio me avisan y no tengo problema :)**

**Bueno este capítulo más que nada es como una especie de transición. No quería ponerme muy pronto a escribir sobre la "cita" entre Katniss y Peeta para darle un poco más de forma a la historia. No todo se centra en ellos :p Además sentía que no había nombrado mucho a Prim y ella siempre va a ser importante porque es la hermana, el patito de Katniss. Y en cuanto a Haymitch, bueno tengo grandes planes para él en el futuro, pero por ahora dejemos el tema en que va a intentar, vaya Katniss a saber por qué, ser un mejor tutor. Ya veremos como le va :p  
**

**Les comento que se me terminaron los capítulos adelantados que tenía :( Igualmente ya tengo en mente, y el principio ya escrito, del siguiente, así que voy a tratar de estudiar y hacer todo rápido para poder terminarlo y subirlo mañana a esta hora aproximadamente. En mi mente es un capítulo bastante largo, con varios momentos raros, pero no se que pueda pasar cuando me siente a escribir xD **

**Bueno muchísimas gracias por los reviews :) Me animan mucho a seguir con la historia. Más tarde me voy a encargar de responderlos, por ahora debería irme a estudiar xD**

**Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo utilizo los personajes para mi historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

**Katniss's POV:**

Abrí los ojos. Sin poder creerlo aún dirigí la mirada por mi habitación, buscando algo que estuviera fuera de lugar, algún indicador de que las cosas estaban mal. No había nada. Todo se encontraba tal cual lo había dejado anoche. De hecho, lo único inusual era el extraño orden que había; nunca fui demasiado ordenada. Entonces recordé que ayer habíamos limpiado toda la casa, por eso mi pieza lucía como si no fuera mi pieza.

Me senté en la cama meditando. No era el orden lo que me descolocaba, aunque si era significativo que mis sábanas no estuvieran todas revueltas. No había tenido pesadillas. No había pasado la noche moviéndome entre sueños, gritando cosas incomprensibles, intentando ayudar a mi papá cuando no había ayuda posible, persiguiendo a mi mamá a un mundo lleno de oscuridad donde no podía alcanzarla. Tampoco había estado quieta porque en mi pesadilla me quedaba paralizada, mientras observaba a los demás alejarse.

Cerré los ojos y durante cinco minutos me permití saborear la tranquilidad de un sueño limpio, sin nada que temer. Era extraño, pero se sentía bien. Sin embargo no debería ilusionarme. Esto era una anormalidad; lo más probable sería que esa noche terminara el período de paz.

Me levanté y cuando pasé por en frente del armario me miré en el espejo que había en él. Me veía igual que siempre: diminuta, flaca, con el pelo revuelta hasta que lo trenzara y mis ojos cansados, pero con un poco menos de ojeras, debido a la noche sin sueños. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa y tomé del armario mi uniforme.

* * *

Desayunamos en silencio. Haymitch evidentemente estaba intentando eso de la recuperación, porque se había levantado junto a nosotras, y ahora bebía café a pequeños sorbos mientras mantenía la vista en un punto fijo para no mirar a Prim y a su gato, Buttercup. En mi opinión ese gato es un ser horroroso, y me odia tanto como yo a él. Pero aún así discutí con Haymitch para que Prim pudiera conservarlo, luego de que mi madre se fuera.

Haymitch finalmente accedió, pero al igual que yo, odia al gato. Mientras tomo mi chocolate caliente pienso en que deberé hablar con mi hermana, porque si nuestro tutor piensa recuperarse y por ende pasar más tiempo con nosotras en vez de encerrarse en su pieza, deberemos ser más prudentes con el asunto del gato, para evitar discusiones.

Prim y yo nos dirigimos al instituto demasiado temprano; no estamos acostumbradas a pasar demasiado tiempo con nuestro tutor. Cuando llegamos casi no hay estudiantes, por lo que nos sentamos en un banco a esperar. Preferimos hacernos compañía a entrar en nuestros respectivos salones y esperar en silencio. Poco después se nos une Gale, quien charla alegremente con Prim sobre la excursión que pronto hará su curso. Todos iremos de excursión, solo que en diferentes días. Mi clase irá dentro de dos meses.

En un momento me pierdo en la conversación, observando como llegan los demás estudiantes. Casi al instante lamento haber mirado, porque está entrando Peeta, acompañado por Delly y otros compañeros. Aparto la mirada, avergonzada, aunque estoy segura que ellos me han visto.

No me había permitido hasta este momento pensar en la cita… No, cita no. Nuestro acuerdo para estudiar matemáticas. Peeta solo me había sugerido estudiar juntos porque había visto cuanto me costaba esa asignatura y había querido ayudarme. Él siempre es amable con todos; es natural que me quiera ayudar, igual que ayudaría a cualquiera. Quizás lo mejor sería no ir, a fin de cuentas también le evitaría problemas a él; no soy una muy buena alumna. Si él me ayudaba y lograba pasar el examen sería otra deuda contraída con él, y ya tenía una que aún no lograba pagar y ni siquiera agradecer.

_- Tierra llamando a Katniss, tierra llamando a Katniss –_ canturreó Prim riéndose. Gale se quedó pensativo por un segundo, para luego pararse, despedirse e ir a su clase. Yo hice lo mismo con Prim y, todavía absorta en mis pensamientos, me dirigí a mi clase.

Las clases pasaron demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera me molesté en fingir que prestaba atención, y los profesores desistieron en sus intentos de que aprendiese algo. No podía concentrarme en nada. Seguía planteándome la idea de no ir, de evitar cualquier tipo de contacto. Pero eso sería defraudarlo, y probablemente eso le dolería más aún después de su reciente accidente.

Finalmente me decidí. A las tres en punto me encontraba en la puerta del instituto, con todos mis cuadernos en el bolso. No tuve que esperar mucho para que él llegara, sonriéndome como si le alegrara el día. Cuando se acercó me dijo:

_- Pensé que no vendrías._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Por tu expresión durante todo el día. –_ dijo sonriente.

Me quedé pasmada primero y luego, cuando entendí lo que su frase sugería, que él me había estado observando, me ruboricé a más no poder.

* * *

**Peeta's POV: **

Cuando la veo esperando siento como si una parte del vacio se aliviara. Ella se ve un poco incómoda, más aún después de mi último comentario. Si hubiera sabido que se lo tomaría así no hubiera dicho nada. Ahora existe la posibilidad de que se vaya, algo que haría que me sintiera terriblemente mal. Intentando remediar la situación le digo:

_- Bueno, ¿quieres ir a la biblioteca o nos quedamos en los jardines?_

_- Los jardines. –_ contesta y siento como se alivia la tensión entre nosotros.

Nos sentamos en el pasto, pues no parece importarle que su ropa se ensucie, y sacamos nuestras cosas. Ella me ayuda con los temas que me perdí cuando no estuve y yo la ayudo con los temas de los últimos días que no entiende. Pasan dos horas y decidimos tomarnos un descanso. Yo saco de la mochila unos panes de queso que traje de la panadería. A Katniss parecen encantarle. Luego de comer casi todos me pregunta.

_- ¿Tus hermanos mayores no te ayudan con lo que te has perdido mientras faltabas?_

_- No. Ellos están demasiado ocupados, o al menos eso dicen –_ hago una mueca. _– La niña con la que estabas ayer era tu hermana ¿no?_

Veo como su rostro se entristece por unos segundos, aunque luego sonríe de una forma que hasta ahora no había visto.

_- Sí, es mi hermana pequeña. Su nombre es Primrose, igual que las flores del pastel que había en la vidriera de tu panadería._

_- ¿Entonces les gustó el pastel? Lo hice yo._

Algo en mi interior se agita cuando ella me contesta que les encantó el pastel. Les encantó. Eso implica tanto a su hermana como a ella. Le cuento que, además de ayudar a mi padre con los panes me gusta decorar los pasteles. Katniss escucha absorta cuando le describo colores y formas, y me veo obligado a detenerme porque nos estamos desviando y se supone que teníamos que estudiar. Continuamos por una hora más y luego nos despedimos, acordando encontrarnos nuevamente la semana siguiente.

Regreso a mi casa sintiéndome extraño, aunque no de una mala manera. Rememoro todo lo hablado con Katniss, sus gestos, su ceño fruncido cuando se concentra, sus ojos brillando cuando habló de su hermana. Intento forzar mi mente a recordar algún momento de cuando era pequeño, alguna clase en la que recordara haberla visto, pero no hay nada. La recuerdo desde el día que volví al instituto, luego de mi recuperación.

Aunque eso me frustra un poco, porque no puedo creer que nunca me haya fijado en su presencia, me siento demasiado contento. Quiero saber más de ella, ver nuevamente su sonrisa, escucharla hablar de su hermana, la persona que más quiere. No puedo esperar a que la semana pase y volvamos a encontrarnos.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Finalmente pude terminar el capítulo a tiempo, así que no hubo problema xD Mañana es muy probable que NO actualice, porque después de la facultad me voy al cine a ver los vengadores (si saben algo no me cuenten ññ no me arruinen la emoción xD). Así que la siguiente actualización será el jueves.**

**Bueno aclaraciones de este capítulo no hay. Salió bastante largo, incluso en un principio pensaba dividirlo en dos, pero no quería que sigueran con intriga respecto al encuentro de nuestros queridos protagonistas. Volvió a aparecer Gale (lo odio ¬¬) y vemos como Peeta está más pendiente de Katniss de lo que él cree. Y con el tiempo va a ser peor *-* **

**Espero les guste el capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, prometo que intentaré actualizar diariamente, y cuando no lo haga (como mañana) intentaré avisarles :) **

**Saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo utilizo los personajes para mi historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo**** 6:**

**Peeta´s POV:**

Ya ha pasado un mes. Un mes en el que he terminado de recuperarme y ya puedo andar solo a una velocidad casi normal. Un mes desde que, como ya me ha recriminado Delly con tono resentido, he descuidado a mis amigos. Un mes ha pasado ya desde mi primera reunión con Katniss. Un mes desde que ella ha cambiado mi vida. He mejorado mis calificaciones, al igual que ella, y al mismo tiempo he conocido a la persona más increíble, y tengo la suerte de que sea mi amiga.

Acostado sobre mi cama rememoro con una sonrisa los ratos pasados en los jardines. Mas que nada recuerdo las conversaciones tenidas en los descansos, aunque también hay otras cosas, gestos, que consiguen arrancarme una sonrisa. Su mirada cuando se concentra, sus enojos cuando un ejercicio no le sale correctamente luego de muchos intentos, su manía de morderse las uñas antes de un examen.

Luego de un mes puedo decir que conozco un poco a la chica de ojos tristes. Sé que su color favorito es el verde, que no es muy femenina que digamos, que es muy reservada, que sobreprotege a su hermana porque han estado solas desde la muerte de su padre y su madre debió dejarle la custodia a un tutor, a quien ella odia. También sé, porque nos encontramos una vez, que su tutor la llama "preciosa", algo en lo que coincido totalmente con él.

Katniss es realmente preciosa, a su manera claro. No se parece a ninguna chica que haya conocido. Sin embargo hay algo extraño en ella, algo que me involucra y no se qué es. Hay momentos en los que siento su mirada sobre mí, y noto como espera algo, aunque no tengo idea qué es. Luego noto su tristeza, aunque no tarde en volver a la normalidad. En esas ocasiones llego a imaginar que el causante de esa tristeza soy yo, y me gustaría saber por qué, para remediarlo.

* * *

Me levanto y comienzo a ordenar mis cosas. Meto en la mochila todos mis cuadernos y bajo a la panadería para tomar los habituales panes de queso. Mi padre, quien ya se encuentra horneando, me recibe con una sonrisa. Veo que en la mesa ya está listo un plato con los panes. Estoy a punto de tomarlos cuando cambio de opinión.

_– ¿Te molestaría que tome algunas galletas? –_ le pregunto a mi padre, que está tarareando una canción mientras hornea.

_– Claro que no hijo. Pensé que llevarías los panes; son sus favoritos._

Me sonríe y yo siento mis mejillas arder ante su comentario, de modo que me doy vuelta para tomar unas galletas de chocolate. También tomo de la cocina un pequeño termo y lo lleno de chocolate caliente, para llevarlo junto a dos tazas. Inconscientemente me toco la cara, aún la siento arder bajo mis manos.

Pero ¿por qué? Últimamente me descubro pensando en Katniss más de lo usual, y no puedo negar que he preparado todas estas cosas porque a ella le gustan. Me agrada, pero hay algo más. Algo que no logro entender del todo, y que guarda relación con el pasado. Aún siguen habiendo cosas confusas luego del accidente, pero cuando estoy con ella se suavizan, como si pasar tiempo juntos fuera lo más natural del mundo.

_– Peeta se te hará tarde._ – grita mi padre desde la panadería, haciendo que salga de mis pensamientos.

Tengo que correr para no llegar tarde, y para protegerme de la lluvia que no cesa. Estoy tan ensimismado que he olvidado mi paraguas, por lo que cuando llego al instituto estoy empapado. Los alumnos se agrupan en la puerta esperando a que abran. He llegado a tiempo, pero por poco. Miro hacia el costado y la veo a Katniss, toda mojada, riendo. Se encuentra con un chico del último año, quien sostiene un paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia, cubriéndola a ella también aunque no tiene sentido, porque ya está empapada.

Una sensación de malestar me invade, al verla tan feliz con otra persona. Se nota a leguas que el chico la mira con cariño, amor quizás, pero ella lo ve solo con familiaridad. Eso hace que me alivie un poco. Intento comprender por qué siento todo esto, pero no hallo ninguna razón. Katniss es mi amiga, o al menos eso creo; no debería intentar monopolizarla. Sin embargo en mi cabeza resuena su risa, melodiosa y única, y una parte de mi mente no puede evitar sentirse mal por la escena que se desarrolla ante mí.

Ni bien abren la puerta aprovecho para escapar. Entro corriendo en el salón, teniendo como pretexto la bendita lluvia. Detrás entran mis compañeros. Cuando entra Delly se me acerca y me da una beso en la mejilla, sonriéndome de forma coqueta. Atrás suyo entra Katniss, quien me sonríe levemente, aunque su sonrisa no llega a sus ojos, que lucen tristes, como el día que la conocí. Me pregunto por qué, si hasta hace unos momentos estaba riendo con el otro chico. Delly se gira a mirarla con una expresión rara, que no encaja en su rostro siempre alegre. Luego se va a su banco con la misma expresión.

* * *

A las tres, hora en que terminan las clases, me encuentro esperando bajo un pequeño techo, para protegerme de la lluvia. Media hora después de lo acordado aparece Katniss empapada, disculpándose atropelladamente por la tardanza. Le digo que no pasa nada, aunque me siento muy _¿feliz?_ de que haya aparecido. Me siento más confundido que antes.

Eso no impide que busquemos un salón vacio y nos pongamos a estudiar. Hemos mejorado mucho. Aún no somos alumnos modelo, pero por lo menos aprobamos los exámenes. Ya no solo nos ayudamos en matemática, sino que en todas las materias, porque descubrimos que es más fácil si lo hacemos juntos. Solo ha pasado un mes, pero no imagino otras tardes sin su compañía.

_– Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Mi cerebro no puede procesar un dato más –_ dice cerrando su libro de química.

_– De acuerdo. Entonces espera. -_ murmuro mientras saco las cosas de mi mochila.

_– Un cambio respecto de la tradición ¿no? –_ dice tomando las galletas. -_ ¡Chocolate! –_ grita mientas sirve el contenido del termo en las dos tazas.

_– Feliz primer mes, preciosa.-_ le digo chocando mi taza con la suya. Ella ríe al entender el chiste y bebe su chocolate prácticamente de un sorbo. Cuando toma una galleta veo una leve sombra de tristeza en su rostro, aunque luego la disimula, riendo y hablando sobre cosas triviales.

Disfrutamos de nuestra pequeña merienda, aunque yo sigo intrigado. Decido que voy a descubrir el motivo de su mirada triste, que le preguntaré, porque a veces me da la impresión de que yo soy el causante. Pero no será hoy, que estamos en cierto modo festejando. Me prometo a mi mismo que haré lo imposible para que ella no tenga más esa mirada en sus ojos. Aún cuando, si soy yo la causa, tenga que alejarme de ella.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Al final ayer no fui al cine :( Pero me tomé un respiro para estudiar, y eso no lo puedo hacer en la compu escribiendo xD **

**Bueno, se reciben todo tipo de comentarios respecto al capítulo, incluso los que vengan con tomatazos y esas cosas xD Se que he saltado bastante en el tiempo, un mes :O , pero quiero llegar en un capítulo o dos a la fecha de la excursión del curso de nuestros protagonistas *w* En este capítulo podemos ver como Peeta empieza a interesarse cada vez mas por Katniss, aunque en ningún momento le pone el nombre de amor a sus sentimientos, aún :) También vemos a Delly coquetear con nuestro chico del pan ¬¬ y a Peeta comenzar a sentir celos por Gale, aunque tampoco lo sabe muy bien. Está re confundido xD **

**Espero que les guste el capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews :) Espero que nos veamos mañana con el siguiente capítulo :)**

**Saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi historia *-*

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

******Katniss's POV:**

Vuelvo a mi casa con lo que quedó de las galletas y una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Sé que Peeta no recuerda haberme conocido antes del día que volvió al colegio, y que no recuerda nada de lo sucedido hace años, pero el hecho de que haya elegido las mismas galletas que le obsequió a mi hermana hace tiempo atrás tiene que ser significativo. No puedo evitar sentir esperanza, porque sé, que de alguna manera, el chico del pan está tratando de volver.

No obstante mi alegría tiene un toque amargo. ¿Qué pasará si un día él recuerda lo de Prim y las galletas? ¿Y si se enfada porque nunca le he hablado, porque nunca le he agradecido? ¿Si se siente traicionado porque nunca le dije que en cierto modo nos conocíamos de antes? El solo hecho de imaginar su rostro con una expresión enfadada o dolida hace que se me borre la sonrisa.

Probablemente debería haber intentado alejarme de él antes que todo esto comenzara, pero ahora es demasiado tarde. Lo necesito. No solo porque me ayuda con los estudios; eso es lo de menos. Lo necesito porque, cuando recuerdo todos los momentos pasados mis pesadillas disminuyen, y vuelvo a sentir esperanza. El solo verlo a él, que luego del accidente no ha bajado los brazos, me hace sentir que no todo está perdido, que aún no estoy completamente sola.

Esta nueva esperanza, que solo parece surgir luego de las tardes con Peeta, me envuelve en una burbuja de alegría, haciendo que vea todo de un modo más positivo. Poco a poco siento como la rabia que solía sentir y que me consumía por dentro va disminuyendo. Las consecuencias son impensables: mi relación con Haymitch ha mejorado, e incluso fui a ver a mi madre, a quien hasta ese momento no podía ver ni en fotos sin sentir deseos de matarla.

* * *

El resto de la semana es muy tranquilo, y de repente me despierto y ya es domingo, el único día que paso enteramente con Gale. Hasta hace un tiempo era mi día favorito de la semana, pero hace poco descubrí que mis días favoritos son en los que me reúno con Peeta. También debe influir bastante el hecho de que mi amigo se muestre cada vez más furioso e irascible, aunque no entiendo la razón.

A mediodía suena el timbre, y me encuentro con un Gale con cara de pocos amigos. Sostiene una bolsa de papel que luego me entrega diciendo:

_- Traje esto. Sugerencia del hijo del panadero._

Al oír su frase abro atropelladamente la bolsa, encontrándome con los conocidos panes de queso. Sabía por qué Peeta se los había sugerido a Gale; son mis favoritos. Cuando mi amigo no me ve sonrío, pensando en lo increíble que es la forma en que el chico del pan se las ingenia para hacerme saber que está a mi lado, aún con un simple gesto. Hoy el día pertenecía a mi amigo que, sin saberlo, ha traído a mi mente al chico del pan.

Como Haymitch no está y Prim está ocupada con sus deberes nos decidimos a ver una de las tantas películas que tenemos guardadas para los días de lluvia, en los que generalmente no hay nada que hacer. Nos comemos los panes; yo intento no pensar demasiado en Peeta, y nos concentramos en la trama que se sucede ante nuestros ojos.

Ninguno de los dos disfruta demasiado la película. Gale sigue estando enojado, vaya Dios a saber por qué, y yo me encuentro demasiado sumergida en mis pensamientos como para pensar en otra cosa. De vez en cuando hacemos pequeños comentarios, pero son más que nada para distender la tensión.

Afortunadamente Prim se sienta a nuestro lado a mitad de la película, diciendo que ya terminó con los deberes. Su aparición disminuye un poco la tensión en la sala, pues ella le hace las preguntas que yo no hago al enfurruñado Gale.

Gracias a sus preguntas recuerdo que mañana Gale se va con su curso de campamento por dos semanas. Como está en el último año en vez de la excursión normal que hacemos todos irá a pasar dos semanas con sus compañeros a un centro recreativo. Me siento un poco culpable, porque he descuidado tanto a mi amigo que ni siquiera recordé algo que seguramente es importante para él. Quizás por eso está así.

Intento reparar mi error siendo un poco mas considerada con él, mostrándome verdaderamente interesada en su viaje, e intentando entablar una conversación. Al final de la tarde, cuando se está por ir, parece un poco más tranquilo, aunque tiene una expresión rara.

_- Que lo pases bien. –_ le digo a modo de despedida cuando abro la puerta. Nunca he sido demasiado buena con las despedidas, ni tampoco con las palabras.

_- Cuídate Catnip. **Te quiero**. –_ me dice mirándome a los ojos.

Observo sus ojos grises, iguales que los mios, y me doy cuenta de todos los sentimientos que ellos encierran. Me odio a mi misma cuando noto que comienzo a ruborizarme, al comprender el trasfondo de sus palabras. Quisiera poder huir lejos cuando noto que se acerca a mí, con una determinación implacable brillando en sus ojos. Supongo que algo malo debe ver en los mios, porque a último momento suelta un suspiro de frustración, me besa en la mejilla y se va.

Yo me quedo en la puerta, incapaz de moverme, observando a mi mejor amigo, el que acaba de declararme su amor, marcharse. Y se que, de una u otra forma, no habrá vuelta atrás para nosotros dos.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! :p Que capítulo, supongo que los del club anti- Gale no se lo esperaban xD **

**Bueno como es mi costumbre aclarar cosas y contar curiosidades :p les cuento que en un principio había escrito de otra forma el capítulo, y al final Gale besaba a Katniss antes de irse. Pero cuando lo terminé y lo releí pensé que, siendo tan anti Gale como somos, no quedaría bien. Además no me agradaba la idea de que el primer beso de Katniss se lo diera Gale ññ Igual se tenía que declarar, así que el capítulo terminó quedando así. Si prefieren que la bese pueden imaginarlo así, y de última edito agregando como una especie de final alternativo agregando lo que era la versión original. Igual si piensan como yo van a preferir este :p**

**Nuevamente muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me alientan mucho a continuar con la historia y darle un final. Igual para eso falta bastante :p También les quería avisar que no voy a actualizar hasta el lunes a la noche (hora argentina), porque voy a dedicar el fin de semana a estudiar -.- Se me vienen los parciales encima T_T Así que nos vemos el lunes con el siguiente capítulo :)**

**Saludos!**


	8. Chapter 8

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo utilizo los personajes para mi historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 8:**

**Katniss's Pov:**

_- Katniss, Katniss -_ escucho a Prim como si estuviera muy lejos, y no me doy cuenta de que debo ir con ella hasta que se encuentra tirando de mi en la puerta para que entre. Nos sentamos en la sala y miramos la televisión; aunque cuando me vaya a dormir no tendré ni idea de que he estado mirando.

Siento como si mi mundo se hubiera ido dando vuelta poco a poco y esta fuera la vuelta definitiva. Después de todo lo que me ha pasado lo último que me faltaba era escuchar a mi mejor amigo decirme que me quiere. No entiendo que pasó, si Gale y yo nunca tuvimos nada romántico, nunca sentimos otra cosa que amistad desde que nos conocemos.

Sacudo la cabeza, molesta. Evidentemente yo fui la única de los dos que solo sintió amistad. Siempre consideré a Gale como parte de mi familia, nunca pensé que algún día podría formar una familia con él. Supongo que él lo interpretó de otra forma.

¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? Tengo un respiro para pensarlo bien; dos semanas para decidir. Luego Gale volverá, y estará esperando una respuesta. ¿Pero qué clase de respuesta espera? ¿Espera que cuando vuelva lo abrace y lo bese declarándole mi amor? No creo. Por su expresión cuando se fue diría que él logro descifrar lo que yo no pude aún.

Paso casi toda la noche en vela. En el poco tiempo que logro dormir tengo una serie de sueños extraños, que incluyen a Gale y, aunque no entiendo la razón, a Peeta. En mis sueños ambos vienen hacia mí y luego, cuando están a unos escasos metros, dan la vuelta y comienzan a alejarse. Yo solo observo con impotencia como se van, sin poder hacer nada. No me puedo mover, ni emitir sonido alguno, así que me limito a observarlos.

* * *

_- Katniss, Katniss.-_ escucho a mi hermana nuevamente en la lejanía.

Cuando abro los ojos encuentro su rostro preocupado sobre el mío. Pone una mano sobre mi frente y noto como me recorre un escalofrío. Empiezo a temblar, me castañean los dientes y los ojos amenazan con volverse a cerrar. Oigo el sonido de la puerta y nuevamente la voz de Prim.

_- Está volando de fiebre. No puede ir a la escuela así. –_ noto un dolor en el pecho cuando escucho su voz, sé que no tiene nada que ver con mi estado._ "Pobre patito"_ pienso, aún cuando soy yo la que está peor de las dos.

_- Tú ve a la escuela y ocúpate de avisar. Yo me encargaré. –_ oigo la voz de Haymitch.

No puedo dejar de temblar, y al ver que con cada palabra que pronuncian me retumba la cabeza no me opongo a las órdenes de mi tutor. Me siento tan mal que no puedo siquiera protestar. De todas formas no mejoraré mucho con los cuidados de Haymitch.

Paso toda la mañana girándome de un lado a otro de la cama, temblando y murmurando cosas que ni yo entiendo. Haymitch me da un jarabe, el mismo que me daba mi madre cuando era pequeña y me cuidaba, y pasa a intervalos regulares a ver si he mejorado. Al mediodía aparece con un tazón de sopa. Sin embargo no tengo hambre; solo frío.

_- Sae te ha preparado esto. –_ me dice con su característico tono sarcástico, supongo que intenta no mostrarse preocupado, o realmente no lo está.

Durante la media hora que sigue intenta por todos los medios, desde sobornos hasta insultos, hacer que beba la sopa. Pero no puedo. Solo quiero cerrar los ojos hasta que el dolor de cabeza ceda.

Cuando se va me dice:

_- Ni que hubiera preparado yo la sopa, preciosa._

Prim vuelve del instituto y yo caigo en un sueño intranquilo. Comienzan las pesadillas, igual que siempre. Parece que ni estando enferma puedo librarme de ellas. Veo a mi padre, a mi madre y a Prim bebé. Volvemos a ser la familia feliz que solíamos ser, hasta que todo se rompe. Una y otra vez veo a mi padre morir, y a mi madre ida.

Gimo y me retuerzo, intentando gritarles que no me dejen. Pierdo y recupero la consciencia una y otra vez, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. En algún punto de mi pesadilla grito tanto que espanto a Prim, quien había permanecido a mi lado tomando mi mano. Sigo moviéndome, deseando que la tortura termine. Sin embargo empeora.

Mi sueño se transforma y aparece Peeta. Veo, disfrutando por un segundo la tranquilidad, como le da las galletas a Prim, y también veo un diente de león, la flor que siempre relacioné con él desde aquel día. Veo nuestras tardes en los jardines, su rostro riendo. Pero luego el sueño cambia.

Lo veo cayendo por la ventana, con su rostro levemente sorprendido mirándome, reprochándome que no lo ayudé, aunque lo cierto es que la caída me tomó tan de sorpresa como a él. Grito y me acerco a la ventana. Lo veo tendido en el suelo. Bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido que puedo, aunque cada vez son más. En algún momento tendrían que terminar, pero nunca lo hacen. Escucho gritos en la lejanía, pero no los entiendo. Cuando llego al patio, encuentro que él está muerto.

_- Peeta. –_ murmuro.

Abro los ojos. Sorprendentemente lo encuentro al lado mío, aunque no se si es real. Pero está vivo, y mirándome con preocupación. Me siento terriblemente mal por hacerlo sentir triste, aunque sea una alucinación mía. Tomo su mano, intentando mitigar su tristeza. Verlo triste es peor que estar enferma.

_- Quédate conmigo. –_ le digo.

_- Siempre._

Su respuesta me reconforta, me hace olvidar todas las pesadillas que he tenido antes. Miro sus ojos y me pierdo en el color azul. Todavía no sé si estoy imaginando todo o si el chico del pan realmente está aquí, pero su presencia, real o no, me reconforta. Cierro los ojos nuevamente y vuelvo a dormir, aunque está vez sin pesadillas.

Cuando despierto al día siguiente me siento mejor, y no recuerdo nada de lo sucedido ayer.

* * *

**Hola! Tanto tiempo :p Bueno igual les había avisado xD Igual les tengo malas noticias, no voy a volver a actualizar hasta el jueves a esta hora mas o menos. Se que es mucho tiempo, pero estoy a full estudiando, y hasta el 29 (que tengo el último parcial) no voy a poder dedicarme a escribir como debería. **

**Bueno sobre este capítulo, no estoy muy convencida con el resultado, pero la idea de la enfermedad de Katniss me pareció buena :p El sueño que tiene al principio supongo que es un reflejo de los miedos que tiene, de quedarse sola. No quiero decir que le den lo mismo Gale y Peeta, pero a veces los sueños son raros. Bueno la parte de la enfermedad es mi favorita de este capítulo, sobre todo cuando aparece Peeta. Katniss nunca va a saber si se lo imaginó o no, pero nosotros sabemos que pasó *-* **

**Bueno dudas, sugerencias, lo que quieran en los reviews. Realmente estoy muy agradecida por la respuesta que está teniendo este fic, que nació como un proyecto pequeño, otro de mis inventos locos xD Les pido disculpas por no responder los reviews o responderlos tarde, pero realmente estoy re enfocada con el estudio :( y casi no me queda tiempo para otra cosa. Ah! una última cosa, si ustedes quieren, y lo más probable es que les conteste más rápido, pueden seguirme en Twitter, que lo reviso más seguido y me es mas fácil contestar :) Mi twitter: Av_94**

**Nos vemos el jueves con el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por su paciencia :)**

**Saludos!**


	9. Chapter 9

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 9:**

**Katniss's POV:**

Pasan tres días hasta que Prim y Haymitch dictaminan que estoy completamente recuperada y puedo volver al instituto. Para ese entonces ya estoy muy atrasada en cuanto a tareas se refiere, y estoy segura de que le daré bastantes problemas a Peeta en nuestras clases.

Llego temprano al instituto y, como ahora Gale no está, me voy directo al salón, donde no hay nadie. De todas formas lo que menos quiero es hablar con él; no sabría que decirle. No veo forma de que volvamos a ser los buenos amigos que éramos antes, ni tampoco me imagino siendo su novia, o algo por el estilo.

Todavía falta media hora para que todos lleguen, se acomoden en sus asientos y el profesor comience con las clases. Me pongo a jugar con un lápiz sobre una de las hojas de mi cuaderno, pero soy la primera en reconocer que no soy una muy buena dibujante, aunque a Prim le gustan mis dibujos. Pensando en ella comienzo a dibujar una prímula, cuando el sonido de la puerta me distrae. Levanto la vista y veo una cabellera rubia entrando.

Delly Cartwright me saluda y me sonríe como si le hubiera alegrado el día. Se dirige a su banco y acomoda sus cosas, aunque luego retrocede y se sienta al lado mío. Observa mi dibujo y vuelve a sonreír.

_- Es muy bonita. Dibujas muy bien._

_- Gracias. -_ le respondo desorientada por el rumbo de la conversación.

Los minutos pasan y ninguna de las dos dice nada. Con ella aquí no puedo dibujar, así que cierro mi cuaderno. El ambiente se nota algo tenso, pero no seré yo quien rompa el silencio. Evidentemente Delly está aquí porque tiene algo que decir; no es mera casualidad que nos encontremos en el salón solas. Ella siempre está con sus amigas o, en su defecto, colgada de Peeta. Finalmente habla.

_- Hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo, ¿sabes?-_ me dice con su vocecita alegre. Tiene un timbre de voz muy agudo, que después de algunas horas debe resultar insoportable para quien lo escucha.

Asiento con la cabeza y la miro, instándola a seguir. Ella primero aparta sus rizos rubios de su rostro y luego dice gravemente:

_- Es sobre Peeta. Me preocupa mucho._

_- ¿Le pasó algo malo? –_ pregunto alarmada, temiendo que algo malo hubiese pasado en estos tres días que no lo vi.

_- Es sobre su accidente. Cuando lo fui a ver mientras estaba en coma oí una conversación entre su padre y el médico. –_ baja la voz- _El médico dijo que probablemente estaría bastante confundido cuando despertara, y que si se esforzaba mucho en tratar de recordar las cosas podría acabar teniendo ataques debido a la frustración, los cuales podrían resultar destructivos tanto para los demás como para sí mismo._

Veo su rostro preocupado y las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de sus ojos claros. La comprendo. También me gustaría llorar. Peeta no me recordará nunca, porque el solo hecho de que lo intente supone un peligro para él.

_- Perdona por decirte todo esto. –_ murmura poniendo una mano en mi hombro _- Pero pensé que debías saberlo._

_- Está bien. Debías hacerlo. – l_e digo _- Gracias._

Delly se va al baño a intentar retener sus lágrimas, o al menos eso creo. Lo cierto es que se va a celebrar lo bien que funcionó su plan, pero eso yo no lo sé, al menos no en ese momento. Yo me quedo ensimismada, intentando procesar toda la información que la rubia me acaba de dar.

No es solo que Peeta nunca me recordará, porque eso sería perjudicial para él. El solo hecho de que esté conmigo resulta un peligro para él. Cada vez que nos reunimos él probablemente trata de recordar si nos conocemos de antes, y puede hacerse daño. La idea de ver a Peeta sufriendo un ataque y haciéndose daño por mi culpa me resulta insoportable.

Ahora comprendo la razón por la que Delly lo sigue a todas partes; para evitar eso. El chico del pan recuerda perfectamente a su amiga de la infancia, por eso ella sí puede ayudarlo cuando se encuentra confundido sin provocar nada dañino para él. Pero eso no es todo; ella lo protege porque lo quiere. Siento una sensación desagradable en el estómago. Ella puede estar con él sin hacerle daño. Yo no.

Pienso en cuál será mi siguiente movimiento. Está claro que debo cortar cualquier tipo de relación con Peeta, que no podemos seguir siendo amigos. Sin embargo no sé como voy a hacer, porque probablemente él no sepa lo que el médico le dijo a su padre y Delly escuchó. No puedo ir y simplemente decirle: _"Mira Peeta no nos podemos ver más porque a ti te pueden dar ataques si te esfuerzas mucho por recordarme."_ Tendré que inventar una excusa, y ésta deberá ser convincente, porque Peeta no es de los que se dejan enredar por las palabras.

Mientras pienso en todo esto siento como un dolor en mi pecho va creciendo. Me duele terriblemente tener que perder a Peeta, el chico del pan, aunque sé que es por su bien. Una pequeña voz en mi mente me dice que quizás las cosas no son tan así, que no es necesario dejar de verlo, pero la callo antes de comenzar a esperanzarme. ¿Por qué Delly me diría esto si no fuese verdad? Ella busca el bienestar de Peeta tanto como yo.

Antes de que mis compañeros lleguen me despido en silencio del chico del pan, simplemente mirando su pupitre vacio y recordando nuestras tardes. Ruego en silencio que nada malo le pase por mi culpa, que no haya causado mucho daño en este mes que hablamos y compartimos tiempo. Cuando el salón se llena vuelvo a ser la misma Katniss Everdeen de siempre; la que habla poco y evita el contacto con las personas.

* * *

Cuando terminan las clases guardo mis cosas lentamente y salgo última, todavía pensando cómo voy a hacer. Diviso al chico del pan esperándome en los jardines, bajo un viejo cerezo en flor. Miro al cielo y suspiro. Está nublado, aunque todavía se vislumbran unos trocitos celestes. Al oeste se observan nubes negras, que avecinan una tormenta.

Me acerco a él y me sonríe. Su sonrisa es deslumbrante y sus ojos azules brillan. El observarlo tan amable y sincero solo hace más difícil lo que tengo que hacer. ¿Cómo mostrarme distante con un chico tan bondadoso? ¿Cómo se supone que me alejaré de él sin darle una explicación siquiera?

Tengo que recordarme varias veces que todo esto es en función del bienestar del chico que está en frente mío. Cuesta creer que alguien tan bueno como él tenga que pasar por tantas cosas malas. _"Debes hacerlo Katniss"_ me digo a mí misma. Es por su bien.

_- Kat, ¿quieres que nos quedemos aquí o buscamos un salón? Parece que va a llover._

Inspiro armándome de valor. Evito cuidadosamente mirar sus ojos. No quiero ver cuando se decepcione de mí, de la pésima persona que soy.

_- Lo siento, pero he venido a avisarte que no podremos reunirnos hoy. –_ miro al cerezo y continúo _– De hecho no podremos reunirnos más._

_- ¿Por qué? –_ me pregunta desconcertado.

_- Porque… -_ respiro_ – porque creo que puedo arreglármelas sola ahora, y en caso de que necesite ayuda tengo a Gale. Nosotros estamos saliendo._

No sé porque he dicho esto último, aunque lo cierto es que me pareció la única excusa convincente. Me acarreará varios problemas cuando Gale vuelva, pero ahora no puedo pensar en eso. A pesar de que me había prometido no mirar los ojos de Peeta no puedo evitarlo, y me siento terriblemente mal cuando lo veo triste, decepcionado, sintiéndose utilizado.

El chico del pan pensará que soy una persona horrible, que solo me acerqué a él por conveniencia, y que ahora que no necesito su ayuda porque tengo a otra persona estoy desechándolo. No hay nada más lejos de la realidad. Me alejo de él para no causarle más problemas de los que le causé. Pienso en su bien, no en el mío. Pero eso no puedo decírselo. Así que lo miro a los ojos, sin poder decirle adiós, y me voy, intentando contener las lágrimas.

* * *

**Hola! Mil perdones ._. Sé que les dije que iba a actualizar el jueves, pero realmente fue un día muy complicado. Como recompensa intenté hacer un capítulo más largo y dinámico que los anteriores. Ahora es cuando empiezan los problemas. xD**

**Delly es mala muy mala u_ú Y Katniss es ingenua, inocente o pura, como la llaman en los libros de Collins. :p Por eso es que se cree lo que la arpía de Delly le dice sobre Peeta, y toma una determinación rápida para no sufrir demasiado. Personalmente me gustó mucho como encara a Peeta, aunque es obvio que como soy AntiGale nunca va a pasar lo que ella dice. Igual vamos a ver como se las ingenia para hacerle creer a Peeta que si. xD **

**Bueno muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Ahora mismo me voy a poner a responderlos. Si les gustó el capítulo, o si no les gustó o quieren hacer comentarios espero sus reviews con todo tipo de opiniones :p **

**Voy a volver a actualizar el miércoles recién, porque ese día a la mañana tengo un parcial y antes no voy a hacer otra cosa que estudiar ._. Por suerte el 29 terminan mis parciales y voy a ser libre para escribir de nuevo :D **

**Muchas gracias por leer! :) **

**Saludos!**


	10. Chapter 10

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi historia. :)

* * *

**Capítulo 10:**

**Peeta's POV:**

Vacio. Así es como me siento. Vacio nuevamente. Me miro en el espejo y no se que es más deprimente, si mi intento diario de ocultar mis sentimientos mostrándome alegre y optimista, o cuando afronto la realidad y me quedo sentado sin saber que hacer. Ya pasaron dos semanas, y aún no puedo olvidar.

Hasta hace dos semanas hubiera dado cualquier cosa por recordar a Katniss Everdeen, la chica de ojos tristes. Ahora no estoy muy seguro de mis sentimientos, todo dentro de mí es un caos. Hay momentos en los que desearía nunca haberle hablado, porque queda claro que no fui nada importante en su vida. Luego tengo que recordarme que solo éramos amigos, o quizás ni siquiera eso éramos para ella. Después me pregunto: ¿qué significa ella para mí?

La pregunta me está consumiendo por dentro. Paso prácticamente todo el día intentando encontrar una respuesta. Pero no encuentro nada. Katniss es una chica linda, aunque extraña si la comparas con el resto. No es simpática ni tierna, de hecho es un poco huraña. Sin embargo tiene algo especial, algo que hace que no deje de pensar en ella desde que nos empezamos a hablar.

Pero hay algo más; algo inconcluso. Algo que no se precisar qué es. Siento como si estuviera armando un rompecabezas y me faltara la última pieza, la pieza crucial que da forma al resto, pero la hubiera perdido. Por más que lo intente no puedo recordar nada más. En momentos así me cuestiono todo, pero sobre todo las tardes que pasamos juntos.

Hay momentos en los quela observo, y me pregunto si realmente fue su idea el que nos dejáramos de ver. Recuerdo como reía sin parar en las tardes que nos juntábamos, y lo comparo con su estado en las últimas semanas. Ciertamente no parece muy feliz, y se le nota cansada. Siempre solía tener unas leves marcas moradas debajo de sus ojos, indicadores de que le cuesta mucho dormir a causa de las pesadillas, pero últimamente está mucho peor. Y eso me mata.

Aunque me cuestiono todo el tiempo su actitud, los sentimientos encontrados que me genera que me ignore, no puedo negar que estoy preocupado. Varias veces he pensado en buscarla y preguntarle por qué, aunque ya sé cual será su respuesta. Ahora lo tiene a Gale, ya no necesita ayuda con los estudios, y desea utilizar su tiempo libre para estar con él.

El solo imaginarla riendo con él como lo hacía conmigo genera una oleada de furia en mí. Pero también un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Soy demasiado egoísta. Debería desear que ella fuera feliz con cualquier persona, no enfurecerme porque ya no nos hablamos. Intento calmar a mi consciencia diciendo que evidentemente ella no está muy feliz con Gale.

Lo cierto es que esto parece ser verdad. Los he visto varias veces andando juntos por el instituto, aunque no se puede apreciar cambio alguno en su relación. Se ven igual que siempre, como viejos amigos, lo que me lleva a dudar de las palabras de Katniss. Sin embargo ¿por qué me mentiría con algo así? No le veo sentido. Seguramente andan así en el instituto para no dar lugar a rumores y chismes que serían demasiado molestos para los dos.

* * *

Me concentro en el pastel que tengo frente a mí. Me encargaron la tarea de decorarlo, cosa que realmente me gusta hacer. Es como una especie de terapia, al igual que pintar. Me ayuda a concentrarme en otra cosa, mientras intento plasmar recuerdos felices o figuras llenas de vida. Como ahora dispongo de las tardes libres, he comenzado un curso de pintura, y debo decir que realmente me encanta.

La puerta de la panadería se abre y yo me sobresalto. Veo entrar a una pequeña figura, con el cabello rubio atado en dos trenzas. Sonrío. Es Prim, la agradable hermana menor de Katniss. Hemos hablado un poco el día que fui a ver a su hermana cuando estaba enferma, la pequeña es realmente adorable. Entiendo como su hermana se siente tan inclinada a protegerla.

_- Prim, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –_ le pregunto y le guiño un ojo. Ella sonríe y examina el pastel que estoy preparando.

_- Venía por unas galletas, ya sabes, Katniss no puede vivir sin ellas._

Hago una mueca, sintiéndome repentinamente desanimado. Sabía que Prim no lo había dicho intencionalmente; ella nunca haría algo así a propósito. Sin embargo no puede evitar hacer que me sienta triste, que me pregunte por qué diablos no ha venido ella a buscarlas, si es que tanto le gustan. ¿Es tan difícil para alguien caminar algunas calles? ¿Tan repulsivo se le hace tener que verme?

Como puedo le digo a Prim que iré a buscar las galletas, y huyo hacia la parte de atrás de la panadería. Apenas me puedo contener; siento como las lágrimas amenazan con salir. Sé que Prim no ha venido por órdenes de ella, pero es realmente malo. Pasan unos minutos hasta que me recompongo y busco las galletas que se que a ella le gustan, y para recordarle de alguna forma que sigo aquí también tomo unos panes de queso.

Salgo y encuentro a Prim mirándome con rostro apenado. Le sonrío, o al menos eso intento, porque no quiero que piense que ella tiene la culpa de lo que me pasa, o que sienta lástima por mí. Tampoco me gustaría que corra a contarle a Katniss como ando llorando por los rincones porque ella me ignora, aunque sea eso lo que hago todos los días.

_- ¿Cuánto es? –_ me pregunta la niña.

_- No es nada, no me sentiría bien sino te las llevas._

Luego de varias quejas por parte de ellas y varias súplicas mías consigo hacer que la pequeña Prim tome las galletas y los panes. No para de agradecerme. La tranquilizo diciéndole que no pasa nada, y que puede venir cuando quiera a buscar cosas. Ella me dice que se sentiría culpable llevándose cosas sin pagarlas, pero le digo que si quiere le puedo enseñar a hacer galletas a cambio.

El acuerdo parece convencerla, pues decidimos que ella se llevará las cosas que cocine. Es realmente una niña adorable. Yo me siento un poco más contento, pues con su presencia las cosas no parecen tan desalentadoras. Es reconfortante tener cerca a alguien a quien Katniss quiere tanto, aunque Prim tiene el cuidado de no mencionarla. Solo lo hace cuando se está por ir, luego de prometer volver mañana a la misma hora.

_- Peeta, se que probablemente no lo entenderás ahora, pero las cosas no son como parecen. Mi hermana desea tu bien._

Asiento con la cabeza y Prim se retira, dejándome solo con una infinidad de dudas. ¿Por qué desearía mi bien si últimamente lo único que hace es pasar el tiempo pegada a Gale y fingir que no existo? Sin embargo una parte de mi se calma al oír las palabras de la pequeña Prim, y tiene la esperanza de que ella no se haya alejado del todo.

* * *

**Hola! Tanto tiempo! :p Hoy tuve el parcial de Administración a la mañana, y como me deprimí porque no me fue como me esperaba creo que escribí un capítulo sumamente depresivo xD Aunque en el final la remonto un poco con el acuerdo con Prim.**

**Bueno, no tengo aclaraciones para este capítulo. Peeta por fin se empieza a dar cuenta que realmente le gusta Katniss, aunque el rompecabezas se va a completar cuando recuerde :p Pero no digo más, todavía faltan bastantes capítulos para eso, o al menos así es en mi imaginación xD Por otro lado la pequeña Prim lo va a ayudar un poco, porque ella también es Anti-Gale xD Igual el chico del pan no se cree mucho lo que le dijo Katniss, y cada vez le va a creer menos :D**

**En fin... Muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Realmente me alegro mucho de que les guste la historia. Y perdón por la espera, aunque hoy actualizo el día que les dije :) El próximo capítulo lo voy a subir el miércoles que viene, día en que finalmente voy a ser libre de todo parcial :p A partir de ahí supongo que voy a actualizar día por medio, porque sino no voy a llegar a escribir los capítulos xD **

**Nuevamente gracias, cualquier tipo de opinión, incluso hachazos estilo Johanna van a ser bien recibidos. **

**Ah! Me olvidaba :p Quiero saber su opinión: ¿Les agradaría que aparezca Finnick? Hace días que tengo una idea vaga de como incluirlo en la historia, pero no estoy segura. Ustedes dirán :)**

**Saludos!**


	11. Chapter 11

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo utilizo los personajes para mi historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 11:**

**Katniss's POV:**

_- ¿A dónde vas Prim? –_ le pregunto a mi pequeño patito, quien se ha puesto un vestido muy bonito y sonríe con algo de picardía cuando me mira.

_- A ver a Peeta. Prometió enseñarme a hacer galletas._

_- ¿¡Qué? –_ me pongo de pie y la miro con los ojos desorbitados; ella se cruza de brazos y me mira desafiante.

_- Pues sí. Ayer hemos acordado que me enseñaría a cocinar. Fue muy amable ¿sabes? Los panes de queso no fueron idea mía. –_ oh, eso dolió. Su mirada llena de reproche dice que la pequeña Prim no aprueba mi actitud.

_- Solo no empeores las cosas. –_ suspiro_- No le digas nada sobre mí._

_- Realmente no entiendes Katniss. Él no te va a odiar. Piensas que diciéndole que ahora estás con Gale conseguirás alejarlo, pero no se lo creerá por mucho tiempo. No es tonto. –_ Se dirige a la puerta._ – Gale tampoco lo es. –_ añade antes de irse.

Cuando se va tengo que apretar los puños para contenerme. Luego tengo que usar mis manos para secarme las lágrimas. Prefiero pensar que mi hermana pequeña no tiene razón, y que podré vivir en la gran burbuja de mentiras que he creado sin ningún problema. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, entiendo que no es así.

Ayer tuve la primera prueba de que todo lo dicho por mi hermana es verdad. Gale. Desde que volvió de su bendito campamento ninguno de los ha mencionado ni una palabra sobre lo que pasó el último día que nos vimos, aquel domingo antes de que se fuera. Pero nuestra relación quedó marcada. Ahora existen silencios incómodos donde antes había risas y chistes, y hay momentos en los que sospecho que Gale sabe que lo estoy utilizando en la gran red de mentiras que tejí.

En realidad eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo. El único momento del día en que muestro señales de que aún somos amigos que estamos intentando retomar nuestra amistad es cuando estamos en el instituto, y sé que Peeta está viéndonos. No interpreto el papel de una novia enamorada, pero sí el de una amiga muy cercana. Es lamentable y lo sé, pero es lo único que se me ocurre para mantener alejado al chico del pan. Gale no decía nada, al menos hasta el día de ayer.

**Flashback:**

Estamos en la cafetería. Gale y yo estamos sentados uno al lado del otro y frente a nosotros se encuentra Prim. A unas mesas de distancia está Peeta con su grupo de amigos, y como no, con Delly. Debo reconocer que cuando vi a la rubia abrazar al chico del pan me hirvió la sangre. Como me hubiera gustado ir hasta allí y sacar a Peeta de sus garras. ¿Desde cuando pienso cosas así? Teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera debo acercarme a Peeta debería evitar este tipo de pensamientos; solo me hago más daño.

De todas formas ya me siento mal, y estoy furiosa, así que continúo observándolo. Sonríe amablemente como siempre, aunque no de la misma forma que lo hacía conmigo. Eso me calma un poco. Soy terriblemente egoísta, pero me alegra que el verdadero Peeta, el maravilloso Peeta, no aflore a la superficie con Delly.

Gale carraspea, yo me sobresalto y vuelvo a la realidad. Lo observo con un poco de culpabilidad y noto que está furioso. Quizás tan furioso como yo lo estaba hace unos minutos, mirando a Delly con Peeta. Me dirige una última mirada acusadora, o al menos así la siento, mira la mesa del chico del pan y se va. Prim suspira y se pone a leer un libro, dejándome con un terrible sentimiento en el estómago.

* * *

Como no tengo nada que hacer decido dar un paseo un poco inusual. Salgo de mi casa y comienzo a caminar en dirección contraria a la plaza y a los negocios. Un poco más lejos el espacio entre las casas empieza a acrecentarse hasta que no hay más que una pequeña pradera, llena de flores de todos los colores.

Es un lugar realmente hermoso al que solía venir con mi padre, antes de que muriera claro está. Podíamos pasar todo el día aquí, jugando y cantando. Mi papá adoraba cantar, y lo hacía muy bien. Me gustaba oírlo, pero aún más acompañarlo. Cuando cantábamos juntos sentía que realmente era feliz. Recuerdo que pasábamos horas enteras cantando todas las canciones que nos sabíamos y luego, cuando era hora de irnos, él recogía algunas flores y armaba un ramo, que luego entregaba a mi madre. A ella se le iluminaba el rostro cuando lo veía; sin duda amaba mucho a mi padre.

Por eso se derrumbó cuando murió, dejándome a mí intentando cuidar a la pequeña Prim. Yo también me derrumbé en cierto modo, aunque nunca se lo mostré a nadie: nunca más canté. Aún recuerdo a la perfección todas las melodías, pero nunca más salió una sola nota de mi voz. Antes cantaba todo el tiempo, incluso recuerdo haberlo hecho en la escuela, pero desde ese momento la música no forma parte de mi vida.

Suspiro y me recuesto en la hierba, intentando alejar los pensamientos tristes. Entonces miro para el costado y lo veo: un diente de león. Lo tomo entre mis manos y lo sostengo frente a mí. Peeta. Su rostro viene a mi mente y siento como mi corazón empieza a latir más fuerte. Recuerdo su sonrisa y su voz pronunciando mi nombre y me sonrojo. Levanto un poco más el diente de león y entonces lo comprendo todo.

¿Podría haber evitado esto? No lo creo. Estaba destinado desde aquel día hace muchos años cuando él nos ayudó. Estaba destinado desde todas esas veces que intenté agradecérselo y no pude. Aunque no hubieran existido todas nuestras tardes tarde o temprano habría pasado.

Suelto unas lágrimas y aferro aún más si es posible la diminuta flor. Ahora me doy cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia el chico del pan estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo, quizás desde hace años. Pero es inútil. Mi amor por él no tiene sentido, porque él no se acuerda de mí y yo nunca podré acercarme. Tendré que guardarlo en mi corazón, donde nadie lo descubra para no hacerle daño.

Después de horas quizás me levanto con los ojos hinchados y mi flor, su flor, en la mano. Vuelvo a mi casa y guardo el diente de león en un viejo libro que me dejó mi padre. Con mucho cuidado cierro el libro y mi corazón también.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno acá estoy con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Finalmente Katniss se dio cuenta de que está enamorada del chico del pan, pero sabe que no va a poder acercarse (o al menos eso cree). En este capítulo no pasó mucho realmente pero va a ser un buen antecedente para uno de los capítulos que siguen, creo que el siguiente no, el otro, donde Gale va a hacer algo totalmente inesperado y que nos va a hacer odiarlo más xD También les cuento que como en general me dijeron que si quieren que aparezca Finnick en el siguiente capítulo va a llegar, así hace la historia un poco más divertida y no tan trágica :p**

**Por último quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron reviews en este capítulo y en el anterior, que hasta ahora no tuve tiempo de responderles. Muchas gracias a: _raqhu, bren-nuit, Dritamg, La chica sin pan, Wisper Diggory, XkanakoX, yukikandavobifield, yumiiyumyum, magui9999, amsp14, Zoe1010, serena1614, minafan, katimon y Honami. _(Nombré una sola vez a quienes dejaron reviews en los dos capítulos).  
**

**Bueno saludos y nos vemos el viernes con el siguiente capítulo! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 12:**

**Katniss's POV:**

Los días que siguen a mi reciente descubrimiento, mis sentimientos por el chico del pan, son verdaderamente horribles. Verlo todos los días en el instituto hablando con Delly o siendo abrazado por ella me está matando de celos. Al menos ahora entiendo que son celos. Odio pensar que en cualquier momento mi chico del pan podría corresponderle. Entonces recuerdo que no es mío, que yo me alejé de él por su bien.

Me siento peor que nunca. Los días pasan lento, demasiado vacíos. Las noches son, si se puede, peores. Apenas si puedo dormir dos horas con mis pesadillas. Me limito a quedarme sentada en la cama mirando un punto fijo, intentando no pensar. Pero fallo estrepitosamente. Debo ser la única persona que cuando descubre que está enamorada se le cae el mundo encima. Es que este sentimiento lo único que hace es lastimarme, porque no puedo decírselo.

El único momento del día en que parezco tener algo de vida es en la tarde, cuando Prim vuelve de la panadería. Escucho con atención sus novedades; es la única forma que tengo de saber cómo está Peeta. Luego vuelvo a mi estado actual. Mi hermana ya desistió de hacerme volver, y se limita a decirme cosas sobre el chico del pan para que le preste atención. Sigue sin creer que debo estar alejada de Peeta.

En algún momento entiendo que estoy haciendo lo mismo que hizo mi madre cuando mi padre murió, y me odio por ello. Me odio tanto como la odié a ella. Pero no puedo avanzar, no puedo. Realmente doy pena.

* * *

Una semana después sucede algo inesperado, que me hace salir a flote. No es la solución ideal, ni me agrada demasiado, pero me ayuda. En cierto modo ambos estamos iguales.

Nos encontramos todos sentados, cuando llega el director y nos anuncia que el profesor que tenemos en las dos primeras horas no vendrá. La mayoría suspira y se siente más aliviado; para mí es lo mismo si está o no el profesor. De todas formas no le prestaré atención. Entonces el director pide silencio y nos habla.

_- También debo anunciarles que desde hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante en el curso. Espero que sean amables con él. Pasa chico._ – dice mirando hacia la puerta. _– Él es Finnick Odair._

Ni bien Finnick entra al aula empiezan a escucharse los susurros emocionados. La llegada de un estudiante así no va a pasar inadvertida para nadie. Finnick Odair parece un _sex symbol_ salido de la televisión. Alto, delgado pero un poco musculoso, cabello color bronce, piel dorada y ojos verde mar. Además sonríe como si realmente fuera un _sex symbol_ y no se me escapa que les guiña el ojo al grupito de chicas que se sienta atrás de todo. Su actitud desde aquí parece muy básica, queda claro que al chico le gusta llamar la atención. Justo cuando pienso que debo mantenerme alejada de ese chico el director se me adelanta.

_- Bueno Odair puedes sentarte con Everdeen. –_ me señala. _- Everdeen ocúpate de enseñarle las instalaciones en tanto el otro profesor llega._

Miro al director indignada y pienso en replicar, pero antes de que abra la boca el grupito se encarga de hacerlo por mí. Finnick les sonríe y se encamina al banco que compartirá conmigo a partir de hoy. Cuando el director se retira él se sienta, acomoda sus cosas y acerca su rostro al mío. Por mucho que me moleste su cercanía no retrocedo. Soy consciente de que todo el salón, Peeta y Delly incluidos, nos observa, pero no pienso perder. Sé que lo está haciendo a propósito y echarme atrás sería como admitir que siento debilidad por él, al igual que todas, y yo no soy débil. Él parpadea varias veces adrede y me dice.

_- Finnick Odair. Un placer conocerte._

_- Katniss Everdeen. –_ le sonrío arrogantemente. _– Igualmente._

La presencia de este chico con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío me molesta demasiado. Su actitud también. Evidentemente se ha dado cuenta que no seré del grupo de chicas tontas que correrán detrás suyo, y está intentando demostrar a los demás que puede conmigo. Pues bien, no le daré esa satisfacción. Será muy guapo y todo eso, pero no dejaré que me gane un niño bonito.

_- Bien Katniss, ¿me mostrarás el lugar?_

_- De acuerdo. –_ mascullo estas dos palabras entre dientes, haciéndole saber que no me agrada particularmente la idea. Hay un montón de chicas que se habrían ofrecido a mostrarle las instalaciones y de paso algunas cosas más. ¿Por qué diablos me tenía que tocar a mí? Nos levantamos y en cuanto salimos del salón se elevan las voces.

_- Vas a causar estragos ¿lo sabías?_- le digo.

A modo de respuesta sonríe despreocupadamente, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo que hablen de él. Yo me imagino justo lo contrario, parece el tipo de chico al que le encanta ser el centro del mundo. Realmente estoy equivocada.

Caminamos por los pasillos mientras voy señalándole de que curso es cada salón. Luego lo llevo a la biblioteca y al gimnasio. Curiosamente no habla demasiado, o quizás esté pensando en algo importante. Pensé que sería el tipo de persona que no dejaría un espacio vacio en la conversación. Justo cuando pienso que quizás sea callado y no me de problemas se queda mirándome.

_- ¿Qué sucede? –_ le pregunto visiblemente molesta. Primero lo del salón y ahora esto.

_- ¿Siempre estás así?_

_- ¿Así cómo?_

_- Frunciendo el ceño, gruñona. –_ me dice. A modo de respuesta le dirijo una mirada enojada. _– Y tus ojeras, tienes un aspecto terrible Katniss._

Todos los pensamientos buenos que podría haber llegado a tener sobre este chico ya se han esfumado. No cabe duda de que tiene planeado molestarme como pasatiempo favorito. No se lo permitiré.

_- Mira, mi aspecto no es de tu incumbencia, así que… -_ comienzo a decirle, pero me tapa la boca y pone un tubito en mi mano. Lo abro y veo que es maquillaje. Observo a Finnick y suelto una carcajada. ¿Finnick Odair es gay?

_- No es lo que piensas. –_ me dice como si me leyera el pensamiento. Complacida, veo que se ha molestado. Herí su orgullo de macho, supongo._ – Úsalo para cubrir las ojeras. Son pesadillas ¿no?_

_- ¿Cómo sabes? –_ le pregunto sorprendida.

_- Las tengo todas las noches; no puedo dormir más de tres horas por día. –_ me dice. _– Por eso lo uso, no porque sea rarito. –_ dice enfatizando la última palabra.

Nos miramos y nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas. Aunque no me gusta usar maquillaje guardo el tubito en el bolsillo. Volvemos al salón porque pronto empezará la siguiente clase y podríamos tener problemas. Hacia algunos minutos pensaba que Finnick Odair era un carilindo presumido, pero quizás no sea tan así. Sólo es un poco insoportable, y al parecer le divierte meterse conmigo. Pero entiende lo que son las pesadillas, con solo mirarme se dio cuenta que las teníamos en común. Me pregunto por qué las tendrá él…

* * *

**Hola! Tal como les prometí traigo un nuevo capítulo (un poco más largo) y finalmente aparece Finnick. No tengo nada que aclarar esta vez, Finnick se va a encargar de ayudar un poquito a Katniss, pero en el transcurso va a ser un poco molesto. **

**Bueno muchísimas gracias por los reviews :) En el transcurso de estos días los fui respondiendo a todos, solo me queda agradecer a _dritamg, _cuyo review es anónimo.  
**

**Nos vemos el domingo con el siguiente capítulo. Saludos! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 13:**

**Katniss's POV:**

_- ¡Finnick Odair! ¡Eres un IDIOTA! –_ Luego de escuchar al menos cincuenta veces que una rana disecada, el objeto de nuestra clase de biología de hoy, es mucho más linda y más amable que yo no pude reprimir el grito. Para mi desgracia todos han elegido este momento para quedarse en silencio y ahora el profesor nos mira furioso.

_- Everdeen, Odair, afuera. Esperen a que termine la clase y charlaremos un poco. Escucho otro grito y llamaré al director._

Miro a mi compañero de banco con furia y él me sonríe con aires de superioridad. Cuando me dirijo a la puerta intento evitar las miradas del resto de la clase, que se parte de risa, aunque luchan por disimularlo, ya que no quieren que el profesor los regañe.

Salimos al pasillo y Finnick se sienta en el suelo, y me hace una seña para que lo imite. Algunos minutos después lo hago, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de reprobación. Desde que Finnick Odair entró al instituto lo único que ha hecho ha sido causarme problemas y decirme cosas sobre mi aspecto casi todo el tiempo. Para empezar, me sigue a todas partes, aunque ya le dije unas mil veces aproximadamente que socialice un poco. Como consecuencia de eso ahora hay un gran número de chicas que me odian, por acaparar toda la atención del recién llegado.

Además está el hecho de los comentarios molestos. Finnick no parece poder estar más de cinco minutos sin decir algo ofensivo. Claro que por eso se ha ligado unos cuantos golpes, pero como una vez me dijo, pego como una chica. Ese día recibió más golpes de lo habitual.

A pesar de eso no es una persona totalmente desagradable. Al menos con sus payasadas olvido un rato todo lo que me pasa. Como consecuencia luzco más como una persona normal.

Nos quedamos sentados en silencio y al cabo de un rato Odair saca un trocito de cuerda y se pone a hacer nudos. No es la primera vez que lo hace, y parece un poco paranoico con eso. En general cuando no está hablando, sea de cualquier cosa, se pone a hacer nudos; no parece soportar quedarse quieto. En una ocasión le dije que parecía un loco y se limitó a sonreír y a señalarme. Luego me dijo:

_- Por lo menos no me quedo como cierta persona, viendo como Cartwright le saca a Mellark. –_ Me lanzó una mirada comprensiva. _– No deberías dejarla._

_- No es de tu incumbencia. –_ le respondí de mala manera. _– Además, ¿por qué crees que me interesa Mellark?_

_- Ay Katniss, Katniss… -_ suspiró. _– Hasta Obama se da cuenta de cómo lo miras. Y él también te mira, aunque francamente creo que tiene problemas. Mira que mirar a esta marrana. Auch! –_ se frotó la cabeza donde lo había golpeado.

* * *

Al final de la clase el profesor nos hace entrar al salón y nos da un sermón sobre como se supone que debemos comportarnos. Luego nos da tres hojas a cada uno. En una hay un trabajo larguísimo que preparó para nosotros como castigo. Fulmino con la mirada a Finnick, porque si él hubiera sabido cerrar la boca a tiempo no tendría que hacer esto.

En la otra hay un comunicado sobre la excursión que hará nuestro curso. Dice que será dentro de dos semanas (la han pospuesto un poco por problemas de papeleo nos explica el profesor) y el lugar a donde iremos. Como no tengo idea de donde es no le presto mucha atención. También adjunta las autorizaciones para que firmen nuestros padres o tutores.

Salgo del salón con la sensación de que el trabajo será interminable. Encima el profesor ha tenido la "consideración" de preparar un trabajo diferente para cada uno, de modo que no podamos copiar. A Finnick no parece importarle mucho, porque cuando le digo que iré a la biblioteca a ver si puedo adelantar algo él dice que dará una vuelta por ahí y verá si se anota en alguna actividad extraescolar.

* * *

Afortunadamente la biblioteca no es un lugar muy concurrido, por eso no tengo gente mirándome con odio, como suelen hacer las chicas últimamente. No es que me importe mucho la opinión de la gente, pero me gustaba más cuando era invisible. Ahora que Finnick se ha empeñado en seguirme a todos lados es como si anduviera con un cartel de neón colgado diciendo: "Soy Katniss, ódiame."

Por suerte mi compañero parece evitar las bibliotecas, como casi todo el mundo hace, lo que me da una hora de tranquilidad. No avanzo mucho con el trabajo, si soy sincera debo admitir que no hago casi nada. Me limito a mirar por la ventana y pensar en el chico del pan.

Se que es algo tonto, pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme si me odia. Albergo una pequeña esperanza de que no sea así. Hasta ahora nos hemos limitado a ignorarnos mutuamente, o al menos eso hago yo, pero no se si soportaría su mirada de desprecio. No podría…

Un rato después salgo de mis pensamientos y me extraño de que Finnick no haya vuelto aún. No parece una actitud muy razonable que no esté aquí molestando. Aunque viva quejándome de que me siga constantemente guardo mis cosas y salgo en dirección al gimnasio a buscarlo. No necesito caminar mucho, aunque cuando lo encuentro siento que me quedo sin aire.

Finnick camina despacio, remolcando a un chico inconsciente. Es Peeta. Empiezo a correr en dirección a ellos, y noto como la furia comienza a enceguecerme.

_- ¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO ODAIR? –_ No me alcanza gritar para demostrar mi furia. Si no tuviera a Peeta en sus brazos sin duda Finnick Odair estaría siendo golpeado.

_- Nada. ¿Es que acaso no me ves? –_ comenta molesto.

Entonces por primera vez me fijo en su aspecto. Está todo despeinado, y tiene algunos moretones en el rostro. Retrocedo avergonzada y farfullo:

_- ¿Qué les ha sucedido?_

_- Llevémoslo a la enfermería y luego te cuento._

En pocos minutos estamos en la enfermería. Finnick tiene bastante fuerza, así que lo lleva rápido a nuestro destino. Cuando recuesta a Peeta en una camilla se me cae el alma a los pies. Tiene el rostro lleno de moretones; alguien le ha dado una paliza. Acaricio su rostro despacio, para no molestarlo. No puedo creer que algo así le haya pasado al chico del pan; él no es de los que buscan pelea.

Finnick aparece sosteniendo una bolsa con hielo sobre su rostro. Me deja observar a Peeta en silencio, mientras esperamos a que llegue la enfermera y Peeta recobre la consciencia. Cuando escucho sus pasos miro a Finnick y le pregunto:

_- ¿Qué pasó?_

_- Fui al gimnasio y encontré que le estaban dando una paliza. Lo saqué como pude; eran dos contra uno. –_ Yo asiento y pongo una mano sobre su hombro, agradeciéndole.

_- ¿Quién fue?_

_- A uno no lo conozco. –_ me mira preocupado._ – El otro era Gale Hawthorne._

La enfermera llega justo cuando estoy saliendo corriendo. Voy al gimnasio, pero no hay nadie. Así que empiezo a correr en dirección a la casa del que solía ser mi mejor amigo. Ahora no es más que un extraño, al que en este momento odio. No se como me las arreglo para llegar, porque el único pensamiento que tengo en mente ahora es que mataré a Gale.

* * *

**Hola! Primero que nada mil perdones, prometí que actualizaría el domingo, pero debí entregar unos cuantos trabajos (trece -.-) el miércoles, así que pasé los últimos días trabajando -.- **

**Bueno ¿que me dicen? Les dije que iban a odiar más a Gale. Si no lo odian después de esto no se u_ú Igual yo lo odié mientras escribía el capítulo, así que de seguro que ustedes lo van a odiar :p En el siguiente capítulo (no lo escribí todavía) vamos a conocer la historia completa :p **

**Intentaré actualizar el domingo, pero no les prometo nada :p Voy a ver como se dan las cosas... **

**Bueno muchas gracias por los reviews, mañana me voy a ocupar de responderlos a todos :)**

**Saludos! **


	14. Chapter 14

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 14:**

**Peeta's POV:**

Escucho la voz de Katniss en la lejanía, e intento como puedo seguirla, pero cada vez está más lejos. Y yo cada vez camino más despacio. Llega un punto en que dar un paso me cuesta una eternidad, y me caigo al suelo. Ya no logro ver a la chica de ojos grises; escucho a lo lejos una canción que no conozco y luego todo se pone negro.

Después de lo que parece mucho tiempo, o quizás poco, abro los ojos. Desorientado miro a mi alrededor, y recuerdo lo que pasó cuando veo a Finnick Odair sentado a mi lado. Tiene un moretón en el ojo, aunque ha dejado la bolsa de hielo en la mesita que hay al lado de la camilla.

Cuando nota que estoy despierto me sonríe levemente, y para mi sorpresa yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Al principio Finnick Odair no me caía demasiado bien. Supongo que habrá tenido algo que ver su fijación de seguir a Katniss a todos lados. Se que a ella tampoco le caía muy bien, y a mi no me gustaba su cercanía con la chica de ojos grises.

Pero conforme pasaban los días empecé a notar cambios en ella. Poco a poco comenzó a recuperar el tono de una persona saludable, y a sonreír más. Ya no parecía la chica triste que había sido en los últimos días, aunque lo cierto es que tenía problemas. Me preocupé un poco cuando escuché a un grupo de chicas hablar sobre lo que les gustaría hacerle por sentarse con Finnick, pero por suerte no pasó nada.

No pude evitar sentir celos durante cierto tiempo. Celos de que Finnick Odair hubiera ocupado mi lugar, aunque lo cierto es que nunca supe si tenía un lugar definido en su corazón, y celos de que él la viera como algo más que una amiga. Para ese momento ya tuve definido que Katniss me gusta, aunque todavía siento que hay algo más que falta. Sin embargo los celos duraron hasta que me di cuenta de lo familiar de la actitud de Finnick. A pesar de vivir molestándola él tiene el mismo aire protector que ella tiene con Prim. Entonces me tranquilicé.

Prim casi siempre evitaba hablar de ella cuando venía a mi casa, pero noté el alivio en su rostro cuando Katniss comenzó a juntarse con Finnick. Ella estaba mejorando.

Desde entonces no pude evitar sentir cierta gratitud hacia el chico de ojos verdes, y más aún después de lo sucedido hace un rato.

Me incorporo, aunque duele, y como puedo logro sentarme. Finnick sigue sonriendo; no se como lo hace, aunque lo cierto es que yo me llevé la peor parte. Hasta cuando parpadeo me duele.

_- Gracias._

_- No hay de que. –_ Mueve la mano como si no fuera nada. _– Pero creo que quiero oír la historia entera. Nunca pensé que tú harías eso._ – Frunzo el ceño, suspiro y empiezo mi historia.

Las clases ya habían terminado, y hoy Prim no podría venir a la panadería, de modo que tenía la tarde libre. Delly me había pedido si la esperaba, porque tenía práctica con el equipo de natación. A pesar de que últimamente pasar tiempo con ella no es muy agradable no pude negarme, así que cinco minutos antes de su horario de salida me dirigí al gimnasio.

El lugar estaba vacio, o al menos eso parecía a primera vista. Las chicas no habían salido de la piscina aún, por lo que entré y me senté en un banco a esperar a Delly. Fue entonces cuando reparé en que el lugar no estaba vacio, que en una delas esquinas había una pareja besándose. Al igual que yo los vi, ellos también se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos y se separaron. Entonces pude ver quienes eran.

Era Gale Hawthorne, el novio de Katniss, con Johanna Mason, una chica de último año que vivía con cara avinagrada. Sorprendentemente ella sonrío, aunque de una forma arrogante, y se fue, dejándonos a Gale y a mí. En general soy una persona tranquila, pero en ese momento me hirvió la sangre. No sabía que habría pasado entre Gale y Katniss, si seguían juntos o no, pero de todos modos me enfurecí. Gale se empezó a reír.

_- ¿Así que te tragaste el cuento de que Katniss y yo salíamos? Sabía que te había dicho algo así._

No estoy muy seguro en que momento pasó, pero repentinamente estábamos uno en frente del otro. Gale seguía sonriendo, pero no había ni un ápice de alegría en su rostro. Yo nunca me había sentido tan furioso, o al menos eso creía, hasta que habló y lo empeoró todo.

_- Eres un idiota. Katniss es una mentirosa ¿no? No es más que una…_

Nunca sabré que iba a decir Gale, el mejor amigo y supuesto novio de Katniss, sobre ella. Fui yo quien inició la pelea, y sin presumir, hubiera podido con Gale si a los cinco minutos no hubiera llegado un amigo suyo, un chico enorme cuyo nombre creo que es Cato.

_- ¿Necesitas ayuda Gale?_ – le preguntó.

_- No, pero no me negaré si quieres unirte a la fiesta. –_ contestó el susodicho.

Ahí se fueron todas mis oportunidades. Si antes tenía una chance contra Gale, ahora que se había sumado Cato era prácticamente imposible. Soporté los golpes lo más dignamente posible, y luché por mantenerme consciente, porque sino no se que hubieran hecho conmigo. Cada parte de mi cuerpo me dolía cada vez más, y cuando pensé que no aguantaría más apareció Finnick. Entonces se me cerraron los ojos.

Finnick asiente cuando termino la historia y me dice:

_- Luego no pasó mucho más. Te saqué como pude, aunque ese Cato es realmente una bestia. A medio camino Katniss nos encontró y casi me mata cuando te vio inconsciente._

_- ¿Katniss? ¿Ella estuvo aquí?_

_- Sí, deberías haber visto su expresión cuando le dije que había sido Gale. Apuesto a que se fue directo a su casa a matarlo._

_- No. –_ Empiezo a hacer fuerza para levantarme, pero realmente me duele todo._ – No podemos dejarla._

_- Espera, espera. –_ Finnick pone una mano sobre mi hombro. _– Creo que Katniss es lo suficientemente grandecita para resolver sus problemas. De todas formas me daré una vuelta por ahí._

Asiento y miro a Finnick mientras toma su mochila. Parece que no le importa demasiado, pero irá a ver si Katniss tiene problemas. No puedo evitarlo; todas mis dudas sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella resurgen. Él se da cuenta, porque antes de irse me dice:

_- No te preocupes, no hay nada entre nosotros. Aunque debes saber que los considero los dos tontos más grandes del planeta._

* * *

**Katniss's POV:**

Me tomo dos minutos para recuperar la respiración antes de empezar a golpear la puerta. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… Cada vez que golpeo y no sale nadie siento como me enfurezco más. No tenía pensado gritar, porque no me gusta armar escándalo, pero a los pocos minutos me encuentro gritando como una loca el nombre de mi mejor amigo.

Y en cierto modo estoy loca. Lo que sucedió ha minado la poca cordura que había en mi cabeza, y ahora siento que todo se terminó de dar vuelta. ¿En que mundo Gale golpea a un chico hasta dejarlo inconsciente? Y no a cualquier chico, a Peeta. El monstruo que vive en esta casa no puede ser la misma persona que conocí hace años, el chico que también perdió a su padre. El que solía ser mi mejor amigo no dañaría a alguien tan importante para mí. Estoy segura de que el sabía lo que significa Peeta para mí; tuvo que darse cuenta. Aún no entiendo como pudo hacerlo.

Sigo aporreando la puerta hasta que no le queda otro remedio que salir. Cuando lo veo siento que la furia me enceguece, de nuevo. Tiene un moretón en el ojo, una prueba de que el chico del pan se defendió cuando pudo, pero siento que no es suficiente. Quiero hacerlo sentir todo el dolor que debió sentir Peeta. Y lo hago.

Me lanzo contra él y utilizo mis uñas para rasguñarle la cara tanto como pueda. Ya no me importa que haya sido mi mejor amigo, ni todos los años que compartimos juntos, ni que me haya dicho que me quiere. Solo quiero causarle daño.

Cuando se recupera de la sorpresa me toma de las muñecas y me aparta. Sin embargo no me suelta. Intento hacerlo por mi misma, pero tiene mucha fuerza. Entonces empiezo a gritar. Me sujeta con más fuerza, al punto que me hace daño.

_- ¡Suéltame!_

_- ¿Qué pasa Catnip? ¿Ahora que no puedes usar tus uñas estás indefensa?_

Como la persona frente a mí ya no significa nada, sus palabras lo único que hacen es aumentar mi furia. Antes de que intente otra cosa, hago lo único que se me ocurre: lo escupo. Me suelto y retrocedo, cuando escucho pasos. Me giro y allí se encuentra Finnick, corriendo hacia mí.

_- ¿Qué haces Katniss? Vámonos, no vale la pena._

_- Tienes razón, no vales la pena. –_ Le digo mirando a Gale con todo el desprecio que puedo.

Finnick y yo nos alejamos dejando a Gale completamente furioso. Todavía no puedo terminar de creer todo lo que pasó hoy, y no tengo certezas de nada, solo del hecho de que si antes creía que no había vuelta atrás cuando Gale se me declaró, ahora estoy segura de ello. Hemos llegado a un punto sin retorno, ya no queda nada entre nosotros. Solo odio.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno como les había dicho pude actualizar hoy, lo que me pone muy contenta :D Y como me dijeron que el capítulo anterior estuvo muy cortito intenté hacer este más largo, y salió un poco mejor :p Igual más de esto no pienso alargar los capítulos, porque me pasó de leer fics muy largos, que llegaba a la mitad del capítulo y me aburría, por más interesante que fuera la historia.**

**Bueno acá tenemos toda la historia. Alguien me había dicho que le gustaría que apareciera Johanna, y yo ya tenía pensado incluirla acá, pero ahora estoy pensando en que aparezca un poco más ;) Las del club anti-Gale espero que se pongan contenta, porque ya no va a aparecer mas, suficiente hizo por ahora. Lo positivo de este capítulo es que a Katniss se le acabaron las excusas para alejar a Peeta, porque Finnick se encargó de decirle que lo iba a matar xD Dentro de poco también nos vamos a librar de Delly *risa malvada***

**Por último quiero agradecerles a todos los que dejaron reviews, porque con el capítulo anterior superamos los 100. No saben como me emocioné, nunca me hubiera imaginado, cuando me vino la idea de esta historia y la empecé a escribir en mi cuaderno, que iba a pasar esto :) Muchísimas gracias. Mañana me voy a encargar de responder los reviews :)**

**Bueno, no les prometo nada, porque no es seguro, pero voy a tratar de actualizar el jueves. Hasta entonces :)**

**Saludos!**


	15. Chapter 15

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 15:**

**Katniss's POV:**

Los días pasan sin que suceda ningún acontecimiento especial. En el instituto se rumoreó un poco sobre la pelea entre Gale y Peeta, en la cual todos saben que intervino Finnick, pero los murmullos duraron poco tiempo. Cualquiera pensaría que se hablaría del tema durante varias semanas, pero al poco tiempo todos parecían haberlo olvidado. De todas formas poco me importaba lo que dijeran; tengo problemas más importantes.

Lo cierto es que mi preocupación se debe al chico del pan. Estoy esperando a que se acerque, y se que inexorablemente tendré que darle una explicación. Y ésta vez no habrá mentiras de por medio. Creo que ya quedó lo suficientemente claro que no sirve mentir, y me basta con ver su rostro cubierto de moretones para darme cuenta de ello y mortificarme.

Una parte de mí se alegra de no tener que mentir. Ya no tendré que recurrir a historias falsas ni a pretextos, pero no estoy segura si la verdad será suficiente para mantenerlo alejado. Delly dijo que él no sabía sobre la conversación entre su padre y el médico. ¿Realmente creo que si le digo eso podré mantenerlo lejos de mí y a salvo?

La pregunta clave es: ¿deseo que siga alejado de mí? La respuesta es no. Estoy cansada de ser la persona noble que se aleja de él solo para no hacerle daño. Se que es muy egoísta, pero a veces creo que deberíamos intentarlo. Pasamos mucho tiempo hablando antes, y que yo sepa nunca le ha pasado nada. ¿Pero y si le hago daño? ¿Y si por mi egoísmo empeora?

Entonces me recuerdo que probablemente le esté haciendo daño también al mantenerme alejada si n darle ninguna explicación, al mentirle descaradamente. Suficiente daño he hecho, tanto que ahora está lleno de moretones por culpa del que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo, a quien también utilicé en mi mentira.

A veces, en los momentos en que estoy totalmente depresiva, pienso que todo sería mejor si yo no estuviera aquí. Todo lo que hice fue sembrar destrucción. Siempre critiqué a mi madre por haberse ido cuando murió mi padre, pero al menos ella solo se dañaba a si misma. Yo hago daño a todos.

* * *

Mientras espero a que el momento de la verdad llegue me dedico a intentar hacer una vida normal. Pero con Finnick es imposible. Nos encontramos esperando en la oficina del director. Supongo que nuevamente no pude controlar mis gritos y el profesor, que llegamos a la conclusión de que nos odia, nos mandó aquí.

No me importa demasiado; últimamente no me importa mucho meterme en problemas. Además Haymitch no dirá nada; lo más probable es que considere gracioso todo el asunto. A mi compañero tampoco le importa mucho lo que pase en cuanto entremos a esa oficina, aunque lo cierto es que desconozco las razones. Decido averiguarlo.

_- Oye Finnick… -_ me mira -_ ¿No tendrás problemas por la sanción que nos pondrán?_

_- ¿Por qué habría de tenerlos? –_ me sonríe con petulancia. Luego agrega. _- Mis padres no viven conmigo._

Lo miro como si fuera la primera vez que lo estoy observando. Todo este tiempo yendo a todos lados con él, no por voluntad propia claro, y no sabía que teníamos tantas cosas en común. A veces doy por hecho que soy la única persona en el mundo a la que le pasan estas cosas, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no.

_- ¿Y con quién vives entonces? –_ le pregunto.

_- Solo. – _Me responde como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

_- ¿Tus padres están… -_ por alguna razón me es difícil pronunciar la palabra muerto.

_- No._ – resopla. _– Me mandaron aquí para mantenerme alejado y que no les siga dando problemas._

Nos quedamos en silencio durante algunos minutos. Por mi parte no puedo entender como unos padres querrían mantener a su hijo lejos. Nosotros siempre fuimos una familia feliz, al menos hasta que mi padre falleció. Aunque a mis padres les costaba mucho mantenernos nunca se arrepintieron de habernos tenido, y nunca hubieran concebido la idea de estar separados de nosotras.

De repente Finnick empieza a hablar, y esta vez no es con el tono bromista y altanero que usa siempre, sino un tono amargo, resentido. Un tono que durante mucho tiempo utilicé cuando hablaba de mi madre. Conozco ese tono demasiado bien, así que me preparo para oír una historia no muy feliz.

-_ Mis padres son dueños de una gran empresa. Dicha empresa ha sido dirigida por mi familia por varias generaciones, y se supone que yo soy el heredero. Por lo tanto el heredero debe comportarse como tal. –_ Rueda los ojos disgustado y prosigue. _– Pero nunca cumplí las expectativas de ellos. Primero está el tema de que no me importa la empresa. No quiero pasar mi vida atrás de un escritorio diciéndole a las personas que deben hacer. Y luego está ella… -_ murmura apesadumbrado._ – Annie. La conocí una vez que fui a la playa muy temprano, escapando de la presión de mis padres. Ella es la persona más frágil del mundo ¿sabes? Pero es la única que se interesó por mí sin querer obtener nada a cambio. Cuando me di cuenta iba a la playa todos los días, y me había enamorado de ella. Sorprendentemente ella me correspondió. –_ Entonces sonríe de una forma que nunca antes había visto. Parece una persona totalmente diferente, nada que ver con sus sonrisas arrogantes de siempre._ – Pero hubo un problema. Ella es pobre. Mis padres no aceptaron nuestra relación, y en un intento de separarnos me mandaron aquí. No se nada de ella hace meses._ – concluye desesperado.

En ese momento comprendo todo acerca de Finnick Odair. Antes me preguntaba por qué intentaba no dejar huecos en silencio, y cuando los había se ponía a hacer nudos. No soporta pensar, porque cualquier pensamiento lo lleva a ella. Debe ser verdaderamente horrible amar a una persona, ser correspondido y no poder estar junto a ella por las decisiones de terceros. Pero él intenta soportarlo, e incluso disimularlo bajo la máscara de tipo alegre y rompecorazones que ha creado.

Me imagino saber que puedo acercarme a Peeta sin hacerle daño. Me imagino que él me recuerda y que me quiere. Pero nuestras familias no lo aceptan. Me imagino lejos de él, sabiendo que me necesita tanto como yo lo necesito. Siento ganas de llorar. Abrazo a Finnick para hacerle saber que no está solo, que puede confiar en mí, y que intentaré ayudarlo. Por ahora no se me ocurre nada, pero algo haré.

_- Katniss. –_ Me dice._ – No dejes pasar el tiempo con Peeta. Acércate a él. Vivan el presente. No sabes cuanto durará._

El director nos hace entrar a su oficina y nos sanciona por nuestras repetidas faltas. Sin embargo mi mente no está preocupada por la sanción, ni por lo que dirá mi tutor. De hecho no hay preocupación alguna en mi mente.

Al finalizar las clases voy a mi casa, y paso la tarde caminando de un lado a otro. Llegan las cinco y salgo corriendo. Finnick me ha hecho entender con su historia que si no arriesgo no voy a ganar nunca, y se que debo asegurarme que Peeta no sufrirá daño por mi culpa, pero no lo voy a dejar afuera de mi vida.

En pocos minutos estoy en la puerta de la panadería. Respiro hondo y entro.

* * *

**Hola! Primero que nada perdón por la demora; la inspiración no venía. Finalmente vino, y acá está el capítulo. :p**

**¿Qué les parece? Me habían preguntado cuando aparecería Annie; todavía no tengo muy en claro si va a aparecer, pero ahora al menos sabemos la historia de Finnick. Igual seguramente Katniss encontrará la forma de ayudarlo :) Y Finnick al contarle su historia la ayudó mucho a ella, porque se decidió y ahora está en la panadería. xD Seguramente me querrán matar por dejar el capítulo ahí, pero ya vamos a ver que pasa :)**

**Bueno muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews :) Espero su opinión de este capítulo. **

**A partir de ahora decidí que voy a actualizar una vez por semana, porque nuevamente tengo que estudiar para los parciales -.- (dos semanas se me hace poquísimo tiempo para todo lo que tengo que estudiar) Así que voy a intentar subir un capítulo cada jueves. Al menos va a ser así hasta mediados de julio, cuando finalmente voy a estar de vacaciones :D**

**También les comento que poco a poco vamos llegando al final. Si bien todavía falta que pasen algunas cosas, cada vez nos acercamos más a la recta final. Me pongo melancólica con eso T_T (?¿)**

**Bueno nos leemos el jueves :) Saludos!**


	16. Chapter 16

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 16:**

**Katniss's POV: **

No hay nadie. Estoy a punto de irme, pensando que la panadería está cerrada y que por error encontré la puerta abierta cuando escucho pasos. A los pocos segundos el panadero, padre de Peeta, sale de la puerta de atrás. Me saluda y me sonríe amablemente, y yo me limito a asentir. Ver a este hombre, que guarda tanto parecido con su hijo, me ha hecho poner más nerviosa, si acaso es posible.

_- ¿Buscas a Peeta?_ – me pregunta amablemente.

_- Sí. –_ Consigo decir e inmediatamente siento como me sonrojo. El panadero no dice nada al respecto, solo sonríe.

_- Se está bañando. Si quieres puedes esperarlo._ – Asiento. _– Ven, te llevaré a su habitación._

Lo sigo a la parte de atrás del local, donde se encuentran los hornos. Pasamos a una sala y subimos una escalera, que da a un pasillo con varias puertas. El panadero continúa caminando hasta el final del pasillo, donde abre una puerta de madera. Me saluda nuevamente y se va. Me hubiera gustado decirle "gracias", pero la palabra quedó atascada en mi garganta. Estoy demasiado nerviosa.

Cuando entro no puedo evitar echar un vistazo alrededor, sorprendida. La habitación está pintada de un azul claro, y las paredes se hallan repletas de cuadros. Empiezo a caminar por el lugar, observándolos. Hay diferentes paisajes, el mar, el bosque e incluso la pradera donde solía ir con mi padre. También hay diferentes personas, los padres de Peeta, sus hermanos y otra gente que no conozco, incluso una niña pequeña de cabello negro. Observo sus expresiones, maravillada. Nunca fui muy aficionada al arte, pero estas pinturas son increíbles.

Estoy tan ensimismada con los cuadros que no escucho la puerta. Por eso me sobresalto cuando oigo su voz.

_- Katniss._

Me doy vuelta y allí está él, mirándome, esperando una explicación de por qué estoy en su pieza. Sus ojos están más azules que nunca, o eso me parece, y sus rizos rubios están mojados. Pienso que nunca lo había visto tan lindo. Ese único pensamiento hace que me sonroje. Cuando vuelvo a la realidad me doy cuenta que él debe estar esperando a que diga algo, después de todo soy yo quien invadió su habitación. Digo lo único que se me ocurre.

_- Son muy bonitos. –_ Señalo los cuadros._- ¿Tú los pintaste?_

_- Eso me dijeron. Hay algunos que no recuerdo haberlos hecho. –_ Se queda en silencio unos minutos y luego dice _- ¿Qué haces aquí Katniss?_

Con solo esa pregunta logra desarmarme por completo. Nos quedamos los dos en silencio, observándonos. Por raro que parezca Peeta está serio, lo cual me lleva a pensar que sí se enfado, y que ya no le interesa ser mi amigo. Siento como las lágrimas amenazan con aflorar y tengo la tentación de salir corriendo y no mirar hacia atrás. Entonces recuerdo a Finnick, y todo lo que le pasó.

_- Yo… Yo… Lamento mucho lo que sucedió con Gale. Fue mi culpa._ – digo sin mirarlo a los ojos. Ya es suficiente haberlo visto inconsciente en los brazos de Finnick.

_- No fue tu culpa Katniss. –_ Me dice, aunque su tono de voz es frío.

_- Sí que fue mi culpa. Porque yo._ – respiro. _– Porque yo te mentí Peeta. Te dije que estaba saliendo con Gale y no era así._

Silencio. Veo como una lágrima, de las que ya no puedo contener, cae al suelo. Me atrevo a levantar la mirada y no encuentro a un Peeta sorprendido, sino a uno dolorido. Y todo por mi culpa. Como me gustaría no existir…

Siento como una brecha se forma entre nosotros. Veo como he decepcionado, defraudado, a una de las personas más importantes para mí. Su mirada se mantiene en un punto fijo en la pared, intentando evitarme por todos los medios posibles. Comienzo a sollozar en silencio, sin obtener ninguna respuesta por su parte. Decido irme. Ya estoy en la puerta cuando Peeta toma mi mano. A pesar del llanto, el dolor y la tristeza, en ese momento me siento completa.

_- ¿Por qué?_ – susurra.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran. Azul y gris. Veo en los suyos determinación; él quiere una respuesta. Y aunque se que lo que haga o diga ahora podría dañarlo, esta vez elijo la verdad. Si debo alejarme de él nuevamente quiero que el sepa la verdadera razón. Será su elección odiarme o no.

_- Tú no me recuerdas. –_ empiezo. _– Alguien me ha dicho que si tú intentas recordar puedes terminar haciéndote daño, por lo que yo pensé que lo mejor sería si dejábamos de hablar. Así tú no te harías daño._

Abro la boca varias veces, pero no se me ocurre nada más. Tampoco hay mucho más para decir, a no ser que contemos mis sentimientos, los cuales no me atrevo a pronunciar. Permanecemos varios minutos en silencio. Dirijo mi mirada al suelo; nuevamente me siento incapaz de ver sus ojos.

_- ¿Quién te dijo eso Katniss? –_ me pregunta despacio. Por alguna razón cada vez que me llama por mi nombre siento que está enfadado.

-_ No importa. –_ le digo, aunque una parte de mí siente deseos de decirle que fue Delly, que fue ella la culpable. Aunque no se de qué fue culpable.

_- Sí importa. –_ Me recrimina. Está enfadado. _– Importa porque es mentira._

Mentira. La palabra resuena en mi cabeza varias veces, antes de empezar a darle un significado. Todo era una mentira. Todo lo malo que me pasó este último tiempo fue por culpa de una mentira. Todo este tiempo lejos de Peeta fue por una mentira. Los golpes que sufrió Peeta fueron por una mentira.

_- Cuando me desperté –_ dice Peeta. _- El doctor me explicó que podía pasar que no recordara ciertas cosas, pero que con el tiempo pasaría. Hay cosas que toman más tiempo que otras, pero es normal en este tipo de casos._

Nuevamente se apodera de mí la misma furia que sentí cuando Gale golpeó a Peeta. Solo que esta vez el objetivo es Delly Cartwright, la chica que creí que quería proteger a Peeta tanto como yo. Estaba equivocada. Lo único que ella deseaba era alejar al chico del pan lo más posible de mí. Y yo le creí. Que idiota que soy.

Soy consciente que ahora que se que no hay manera de que le cause daño a este chico debería sentirme aliviada, incluso feliz; pero lo único que siento son deseos de matar a esa chica. Últimamente mi instinto asesino está aflorando muy seguido. Primero Gale y ahora Delly. ¿Quién seguirá?

_- Katniss. –_ el sonido de su voz me trae de vuelta al presente._ – Katniss mírame. –_ De mala gana me pierdo en sus ojos azules. – _Debes decirme la verdad, ¿quién fue?_

_- Delly. –_ murmuro avergonzada. Ella fue la culpable de todo el daño que le hice, y yo la tonta que le creí.

Peeta luce sorprendido por un momento y luego asiente con la cabeza. Su mirada está ida, probablemente recordando algo relacionado con lo que le dije. Más que enfadado, como pensé que estaría, luce decepcionado. Me pregunto si será por la mentira de su amiga o porque yo le creí tan fácilmente.

Ahora que por primera vez lo pienso detenidamente, tendría que haberme cerciorado de que lo dicho por la rubia era verdad antes de hacer algo. Pero me dejé guiar por la creencia de que ella quería a Peeta, y que cuando quieres a alguien solo deseas su bien. Olvidé que no todas las personas son así.

Me acerco al chico del pan y con cuidado pongo una mano sobre su hombro. Luego le digo:

_- Peeta de verdad lo siento. De haber sabido que era mentira yo… -_ La voz se me quiebra y rompo a llorar. Peeta no me detiene, parece estar meditando sobre la situación. Ruego a los cielos que no me odie por lo que hice.

_- Entonces, ¿tú te alejaste de mí solo porque creíste que me podías hacer daño? –_ Asiento con la cabeza.

Me seco las lágrimas y levanto la vista. Sorprendentemente Peeta sonríe. Me sonríe. Al darme cuenta yo también hago lo mismo. Luego me abraza muy fuerte. Vuelvo a llorar, pero ésta vez es de felicidad; Peeta no me odia.

Después de lo que podría considerarse mucho, o poco tiempo, nos separamos. Ambos conservamos la sonrisa en el rostro. Peeta me ve a los ojos y comienza a acercarse. Observó, paralizada, como sus labios están cada vez más cerca de los míos; nunca me había fijado mucho en ellos, pero eran demasiado bonitos.

De repente siento un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, como una especie de corriente eléctrica. La distancia es cada vez menor, y cuando nuestros labios están a punto de rozarse…

_- Peeta, vine a…_

Ambos nos alejamos y miramos a la puerta, sobresaltados. Allí está ella: Delly Cartwright, la culpable de todo. Sumo a mi lista mental de motivos para querer matarla que nos haya interrumpido.

Delly mira a Peeta primero y luego me ve a mí con los ojos desorbitados. Está más blanca que un papel. Farfulla algo incomprensible y sale corriendo.

* * *

**Hola! La semana pasada seguro me quisieron matar por haber cortado el capítulo; esta semana seguro me van a querer matar por hacer que Delly los interrumpiera :p Cada vez es más arriesgado escribir fics (?¿) xD Igual no se preocupen porque es la última vez que Delly interfiere con nuestra pareja favorita :) Como si no fuera suficiente lo que hizo ¬¬ **

**Bueno espero que les guste el capítulo. Me salió un poquitito largo, pero no lo quise cortar y tampoco quise sacar nada, porque es una parte importante de la historia.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, y también gracias a los anónimos :) **

**Sin más que decir, nos leemos el jueves! :)**

**Saludos!**


	17. Aviso!

**AVISO!**

******Para que no me quieran tirar tomatazos, aunque lo más seguro es que igual lo quieran hacer :p, les aviso que lamentablemente no voy a poder actualizar por ahora. Realmente estoy usando todo mi tiempo libre para estudiar (imaginen que hasta estudio durante el viaje a la universidad u_ú), así que no me queda prácticamente tiempo para otra cosa que no sea dormir, y mucho menos seguir escribiendo. Por lo tanto voy a volver a escribir, y por ende a actualizar, recién a partir del 6 de julio, día en que finalmente soy libre (?¿). **

**No prometo actualizar el viernes 6, ni el sábado 7, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para hacerlo como tarde el domingo. **

**Cuando actualice respondo a los reviews, de todas formas muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que dejan, y mil perdones por no poder seguir con la historia por este tiempo. u_ú**

**También ya que estoy haciendo un aviso, me gustaría preguntarles quienes les gustaría que salieran en la historia. Ya me mencionaron a Annie, y a la madre de Katniss, y las voy a tener en cuenta, pero me gustaría que si les agrada un personaje en particular intentar incluirlo. No prometo incluir a todos los personajes que mencionan, pero si intentarlo :p**

**Sin más que decir, pido disculpas nuevamente.**

**Saludos!**


	18. Chapter 17

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen; solo utilizo sus personajes para mi historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 17:**

**Katniss's POV:**

Suspiro y miro al techo al mismo tiempo que suelto un suspiro en un acto puramente teatral. A mi lado Finnick suelta una risita, que provoca que Peeta se de vuelta y nos sonría. Los tres entendemos perfectamente lo que sucede. A los pocos minutos nos encontramos con cara de resignación, fingida claro, saliendo del salón. El profesor, aparte de molesto, se ve bastante afligido, por el hecho de que Peeta Mellark se haya sumado a los comentarios totalmente indiscretos de Finnick Odair.

En el pasillo, los tres evitamos mirarnos, para no echar la carcajada, y nos sentamos en el piso a esperar que la clase termine para que el profesor nos de el acostumbrado sermón y los trabajos de castigo. Las personas que pasan por ahí nos dirigen miradas curiosas, pero nadie nos dice nada. El profesor ya desistió de mandarnos a ver al director y se limita a sacarnos para que no interrumpamos la clase.

Finnick saca de su bolsillo una tableta de chocolate, corta un pedazo y se la pasa a Peeta, quien a su vez corta un pedazo y me lo pasa. Al hacerlo los dos nos miramos a los ojos y automáticamente sonreímos. Aparto la mirada rápidamente cuando empiezo a sentir el calor en mis mejillas. Finnick se ríe suavemente, pero lo ignoro. Estoy demasiado ocupada sintiéndome feliz.

Hace tres días nunca hubiera imaginado esta situación aunque lo hubiera intentado. Pero a partir de mi visita a la casa del chico del pan todo había cambiado, y para mejor claro está.

Peeta desde ese momento se ha empezado a juntar con nosotros. Curiosamente se lleva genial con Finnick, y ahora tengo a dos personas para gastarme bromas y reírse de mí. Lejos de molestarme, me siento como en una burbuja de felicidad; ver la sonrisa de Peeta todo el tiempo es sencillamente genial. Aunque no hemos vuelto a hablar de lo que pasó todo está bien entre nosotros, ahora que Delly y sus mentiras no están en el medio.

Y hablando de Delly… Desde ese día no le hemos visto ni el pelo, pues no ha aparecido en el instituto, y nadie parece saber por qué. Para mí todo es mucho mejor sin ella. Aún sigo teniendo deseos de matarla, pero su ausencia hace que disfrute mucho más de todo.

Al finalizar las clases los tres salimos sonrientes, a pesar de los aparentemente interminables trabajos extra que nos llevamos. De repente se me ocurre algo que nunca se me había ocurrido antes. Me giro y miro a los chicos mientras camino para atrás.

_- ¿Qué les parece venir hoy a comer a mi casa?_

_- ¿Y morir intoxicado? –_ replica Finnick. _– Lo siento, pero hoy no puedo. –_ agrega después con fingido tono triste. Luego me guiña un ojo.

_- ¿Y tú Peeta? –_ intento no sonar demasiado esperanzada cuando se lo pregunto.

_- Claro, vamos. –_ me responde con una sonrisa.

Después de despedirnos de Finnick, quien se pasó todo el camino haciendo comentarios molestos, continuamos el camino a mi casa charlando de diferentes cosas. Ambos evitamos hablar de lo sucedido el otro día, y también de los recuerdos inconclusos de Peeta. Sin embargo es muy agradable estar así con él.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con un delicioso aroma a sopa, obviamente hecha por Sae, proveniente de la cocina. Llamo a Prim para contarle quien está con nosotras, seguramente se alegrará mucho pienso, pero no responde. En su lugar aparece Haymitch, con aspecto de mal humor.

_- Preciosa deja de gritar, me taladras el cerebro. –_ gruñe. _– La niña no está, hoy llegó tu tía y se fueron de compras._

Eso explica el mal humor de Haymitch. Aunque no se parecen en nada, tanto físicamente como en su personalidad, Effie Trinket, la hermana de nuestra madre, es la única familia que nos queda. Cada tanto visita la casa, aunque nunca se queda mucho porque se lleva como perro y gato con nuestro tutor. A mi no me agrada demasiado. Primero está el hecho de su ropa, totalmente extravagante; llama demasiado la atención. Además tiene el hábito de hacerme sentir incómoda con sus horribles comentarios prejuiciosos. Pero Prim la ama, y Effie ama a Prim. Sólo por eso la tolero.

_- Oh. –_ logro decir. Luego me acuerdo de Peeta. _– Haymitch, él es Peeta Mellark, un compañero del instituto. Peeta, él es Haymitch, es nuestro tutor._

Cuando los tres nos dirigimos a la cocina para comenzar a comer siento que me arrepiento de mi idea. El almuerzo promete ser muy divertido conmigo, que soy miss simpatía, y Haymitch, que hoy está especialmente contento. Entiéndase el sarcasmo de mi comentario.

La comida empieza en silencio, pero luego Peeta logra lo impensable: llevarse bien con Haymitch. Con algunos comentarios afables del chico del pan, pronto ambos se encuentran riendo a carcajadas, mientras yo los miro estupefacta. Ni siquiera Prim, que es la persona más simpática (además de Peeta) que conozco, había logrado sacar más de una sonrisa a nuestro tutor. Y ahora Peeta llega, justo un día en que Haymitch no está de buen humor, y se ponen a reír juntos. Es increíble.

Después de mi sorpresa inicial disfruto un poco más del almuerzo. Sin embargo la situación no deja de parecerme surrealista. Y se vuelve todavía peor cuando vuelven Prim y tía Effie.

_- ¡Katniss! ¡Mira todo lo que compramos! –_ Prim entra a la cocina con varias bolsas. _– Oh –_ En su rostro se dibuja una enorme sonrisa al ver a Peeta.

-_ ¡Katniss! Te ves más ojerosa querida, deberías usar algo de maquillaje. –_ Dice a modo de saludo Effie. Luego abre la boca, seguramente dispuesta a comenzar un largo discurso sobre maquillaje cuando repara en la presencia de Peeta._ - ¿Quién es él? ¿Tu novio Katniss?_

Comienzo a negar con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que me sonrojo enormemente; mi cara debe estar más roja que un tomate. Soy el ser con peor suerte del mundo; justo invité a Peeta el día que la persona más loca del universo está en mi casa.

_- Soy Peeta Mellark, un amigo de Katniss. –_ Peeta se levanta y toma la mano de Effie._ – Un gusto señorita…_ - deja la frase inconclusa para que ella se presente.

_- Effie Trinket. Un gusto._ – Tía Effie sonríe embobada. Para ella los modales son lo más importante del mundo, y Peeta acaba de hacer gala de ellos. Además la ha llamado señorita, con eso seguramente se ganó su afecto para toda la eternidad.

Comemos el postre acompañados de la incesante cháchara de Effie, y algunos comentarios de Peeta, que no se ve nada incómodo. Yo me limito a comer y a prestar atención a la conversación, solo para poder frenarla a tiempo si se le ocurre decir algo embarazoso. Prim me da un codazo.

_- Cambia la cara, pareces Haymitch. –_ susurra riéndose.

Dirijo la mirada a mi tutor y en efecto veo su cara avinagrada. Lo comprendo perfectamente. La voz de Effie luego de un rato tiene efecto rompe tímpanos. Seguramente cuando se vaya me quedará un molesto zumbido en los oídos. Dios, ¿justo hoy tenía que venir?

Después del postre Peeta anuncia que se tiene que ir. Effie se lamenta trágicamente por algunos minutos, pues según ella ya no quedará nadie con quien tener una charla decente, además de Prim. Lo acompaño y salgo afuera con él, todo con tal de no oír más a Effie.

_- Lo siento mucho. –_ le digo. _– No sabía que Prim no estaría y tampoco que hoy vendría mi tía. –_ resoplo molesta.

_- No pasa nada Katniss. –_ sonríe y acomoda un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja. Mi corazón se detiene por unos segundos. _- Tu familia es extraña, pero agradable._

_- Sobre todo extraña._ – le digo riendo.

_- Bueno debo irme, sino mi padre me matará. Nos vemos mañana._ – me dice y me da un beso en la mejilla. Luego se va.

Me quedo algunos minutos en la puerta embobada, con mi mano sobre la mejilla, que siento arder. Luego vuelvo a entrar y hago caso omiso a todos los comentarios de Effie, quien al parecer ahora adora a Peeta. Subo las escaleras y entro a mi habitación con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Una sonrisa que no se borra en todo el resto del día.

* * *

**Hola! Tanto tiempo! Cómo va todo? :p Yo terminé con mis parciales, pero ahora tengo que dar recuperatorios (al menos uno el martes ._. los otros depende de como me vaya xD), pero acá les traigo el nuevo capítulo. **

**Aunque no respondí reviews esta vez, quiero que sepan que tengo en cuenta todas las sugerencias sobre los personajes. En este capítulo tenemos la presencia especial (?¿) de Effie, que logra abochornar a Katniss. También entre los más nombrados estuvieron Rue y Cinna. En cuanto a Rue, les cuento que va aparecer, de hecho hace mucho que la tengo pensada y se exactamente en qué circusntancias. Creo que casi desde que empecé a escribir la historia tengo pensado todo sobre ella xD Y Cinna... Bueno aún no se me ocurre nada bien definido, pero creo que el profesor que siempre los echa de clases se va a tomar unas vacaciones... xD **

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que dejaron, me alegró mucho ver su apoyo hacia la historia, a pesar de que estuve un tiempo sin actualizar :D Juro que voy a intentar responder a todos los reviews de este capítulo! **

**Espero que les guste el capítulo, no pasó nada trascendental, pero quise incluir a Effie y no se me ocurrió otra forma xD Calculo que el siguiente capítulo va a estar para el jueves o el viernes :) **

**Saludos! **


	19. Chapter 18

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 18:**

**Katniss's POV:**

Me despierto con un buen humor que se siente algo insólito, al menos en mi caso. Nuevamente sin pesadillas. Parece mágico. Camino por la habitación mientras tarareo entre dientes una vieja canción, hasta que me doy cuenta qué estoy haciendo. Sorprendida, me tapo la boca con ambas manos.

Como siento que los recuerdos, que no son demasiado gratos, comienzan a inundarme, me cambió rápido, me disculpo con Prim y me dirijo al instituto. Normalmente vamos juntas, pero hoy siento deseos de escapar. Sin embargo cuando llego me doy cuenta que cometí un error. Estar sola no fue una muy buena idea.

Derrotada, me siento en un banco bastante alejado de la puerta y me dejo llevar por mis memorias. Me pregunto si algún día todo terminará. Se que es algo inútil entristecerme por cosas que pasaron hace mucho y que están fuera de mi alcance, pero no puedo evitarlo; nunca pude. Derramo algunas lágrimas, y demasiado pronto me siento molesta por mi actitud. ¿Desde cuando me permito ser tan débil?

De repente siento que alguien toca mi hombro y levanto la vista, sobresaltada.

_- ¿Te encuentras bien? –_ me dice un hombre, no muy grande, de cabello castaño. Podría parecer un alumno, aunque los alumnos llevan el uniforme del instituto y no suelen usar delineador dorado en los ojos. Eso es cosa del Capitolio, la capital del país.

_- Sí, sí, perfectamente. –_ murmuro mientras me refriego los ojos furiosa.

_- Honestamente no pareces muy bien._ – dice _– Pero creeré en tu palabra. –_ agrega mostrándose condescendiente.

-_ ¿Y tú quién eres? –_ replico molesta.

_- Está bien, está bien, no más preguntas sobre tu estado. –_ sonríe y mueve las manos como disculpándose. _– Temperamental._ – murmura –_ Soy Cinna. ¿Tú?_

_- Katniss. –_ murmuro.

Me tomo un momento para evaluar la actitud de Cinna. Debo reconocer que descargué parte de mi mal humor con él. No obstante no parece una mala persona, de hecho se ve bastante agradable. Le sonrío a regañadientes y luego miro alrededor; ya hay mucha gente circulando, lo que significa que ya debería estar en el salón.

_- Debo irme. –_ le digo y me levanto del banco.

_- Claro. Nos vemos luego Katniss. –_ sonríe de forma enigmática y se va.

Camino hacia el salón pensando en lo extraño del tal Cinna. Curiosamente el encuentro me hizo sentir un poco mejor, pero no puedo negar que todo fue demasiado raro. ¿Qué hace aquí una persona como Cinna? Es grande para ser alumno, pero demasiado joven para ser profesor, a menos que se haya graduado a los quince… Pero entonces, ¿qué edad tendrá?

Entro al salón todavía meditando sobre el enigmático Cinna; ya tiene apodo oficial, pero pronto se me olvida todo. En un rincón, algo apartados del resto, se encuentran Delly y Peeta, hablando sobre quién sabe qué. Por sus posturas da la impresión que no desean ser escuchados.

Ignoro a Finnick, quien dice que no debo entrometerme, y avanzo a zancadas hasta ellos. Farfullando insultos, Odair me sigue y luego parlotea algunas frases sin sentido para no llamar la atención de nadie. Hago una nota mental: agradecer a Finnick; no quiero armar escándalo en medio del salón, ni que nadie se entere de lo sucedido con Peeta y Delly.

_- Delly, ya te lo he dicho más de mil veces en diez minutos_ – Peeta suspira cansado. _– No me interesan ni tus disculpas, ni nada que tenga que ver contigo._

Al escuchar esa frase sonrío como si fuera un niño en navidad, luego le digo a Delly con voz tranquila:

_- ¿Inventando más historias Delly?_

Primero se sobresalta un poco, aunque luego menea la cabeza, totalmente disgustada me dirige una mirada cargada de rencor y se va. Peeta suspira y luego me sonríe. Intento evitar sonrojarme, pero es prácticamente imposible.

_- Creo que si tú no llegabas hubiera seguido disculpándose. –_ pone los ojos en blanco y volvemos a nuestros lugares un segundo antes de que llegue el profesor.

* * *

La clase transcurre sin muchos más incidentes. El profesor parece firmemente decidido a hacer caso omiso a los comentarios de Finnick y como resultado, tenemos una clase completa. O casi completa. Cuando faltan quince minutos para que nos liberen, digo para que podamos retirarnos, el director entra al salón seguido, para mi sorpresa, de Cinna. Pide silencio y comienza a hablar, yendo directamente al grano, como suele hacer. Afortunadamente no le gusta dar muchas vueltas.

_- Bueno, como todos saben, en dos días su grupo realizará la excursión al distrito once…_ - la excursión; la había olvidado por completo. _– Como el profesor aquí presente no puede asistir, serán acompañados por Cinna, quien ha sido enviado desde inspección y por una acompañante, a quien conocerán dentro de dos días. –_ Cinna saluda cortésmente y antes de irse el director dice. _– Cualquier inquietud que tengan pueden transmitírsela a él. Buenas tardes._

Los murmullos se elevan rápidamente; todos están emocionados por la excursión, incluso yo. Si no fuera por las excursiones anuales nunca saldría de aquí, porque Haymitch odia viajar, seguramente por algo relacionado por su pasado, aunque nunca tuve el valor suficiente para preguntarle. Será agradable visitar un lugar nuevo para variar.

_- Señor Cinna, yo lo dejo para que le de las instrucciones a los alumnos, de todos modos ya termina la clase._ – el profesor sonríe maliciosamente y luego añade. _– Tenga cuidado con Odair, Everdeen y Mellark, suelen aburrirse fácilmente._ – Dios, este hombre definitivamente nos odia.

_- No creo que haya problema profesor. –_ Cinna sonríe cortésmente._ - ¿Quiénes son Odair, Everdeen y Mellark? –_ Los tres levantamos la mano. Cinna me ve y sonríe._ - ¡Katniss! Te dije que nos veríamos de nuevo._

Todas las miradas se dirigen hacia mí, pero me limito a mirar al pizarrón y me cruzo de brazos. La mayoría parecen sorprendidos de que conozco a Cinna, aunque algunos, Delly incluida claro, me lanzan miradas de envidia primero y sonrisas maliciosas después. Peeta y Finnick me miran con curiosidad; luego tendré que contarles sobre Cinna, aunque eso implique contarles que llegué antes porque estaba deprimida. Patético.

_- Bueno, volviendo al tema de la excursión –_ comienza a leer una hoja. _– Saldremos de aquí a las ocho de la mañana, por lo que a las siete y media todos deben estar aquí para controlar los presentes. Volveremos a las ocho y media, como ya será de noche, no olviden avisar en sus casas…_

Continua por otros diez minutos dando las indicaciones necesarias sobre qué podemos llevar y qué no. Nos recomienda llevar ropa ligera pero cómoda y algún abrigo para la vuelta. No le presto demasiada atención porque es casi el mismo discurso de todos los años. La mayoría de los estudiantes ya tenemos bastante en claro que debemos hacer.

Cuando anuncia que podemos retirarnos guardo mis cosas apresuradamente, ansiosa por volver a casa y contarle a Prim. Seguro se alegrará y me pedirá que tome muchas fotos. Sin embargo Cinna dice:

_- Katniss, tú y tus dos amigos quédense un momento por favor._

Peeta, Finnick y yo nos miramos preguntándonos en silencio qué hicimos. Quizás Cinna se tomó muy en serio el comentario del profesor y planea darnos un sermón sobre como espera que nos comportemos, o quizás nos amenace sobre las consecuencias del mal comportamiento en la excursión. De todos modos parece muy tranquilo y con el toque misterioso, que al parecer, lo caracteriza.

_- Sus nombres chicos por favor. –_ pide. Cuando ellos responden prosigue. _– Bueno Katniss, Peeta y Finnick, seguro se preguntarán que sucede. Tranquilos que no es nada malo._ – sonríe. _– Quiero pedirles su ayuda. Como les he dicho mi acompañante, llamada Portia, y yo estaremos a cargo del grupo, pero no los conocemos, de modo que ustedes serían de gran ayuda, sobre todo con los nombres y esas cosas._ – se ríe un poco. _– Igual no se preocupen, porque no los obligaremos a estar con nosotros todo el tiempo…_

Los tres aceptamos y Cinna parece encantado. Nos permite irnos, mientras él se queda arreglando algunos papeles. Ya todos se han ido, por lo que todo está sumido en silencio.

_- Un poco extraño ¿no? –_ pregunta Peeta. Finnick y yo asentimos._ – Por cierto, ¿de dónde lo conoces Katniss? –_ agrega casualmente. Finnick se empieza a reír y yo le doy un codazo.

_- Lo encontré hoy a la mañana y se presentó. –_ respondo. _– Seguro que supuso que sería del grupo._

Seguimos el camino a nuestras casas charlando de otras cosas. Cuando llegamos al punto en que cada uno debe tomar un camino diferente nos despedimos y cada quien continúa caminando en una dirección diferente. Cuando solo di unos pocos pasos Finnick se da vuelta y grita.

_- ¡Ten cuidado chico del pan! ¡Y tú deja de hablar con extraños chica en llamas!_

Luego sigue su camino riendo a carcajadas. Miro a Peeta, quien está tan sorprendido como yo. Me sonrojo un poco al recordar que cuando le conté a Finnick todo lo que pasó nombré a Peeta con ese apodo, y él como siempre comenzó a reír. Definitivamente lo mataré; se supone que no debe andar divulgando las cosas que le cuento.

Saludo a Peeta y sigo el camino hacia mi casa totalmente abochornada. Ahora no habrá quien aguante a Finnick…

* * *

**Hola! Bueno acá está el nuevo capítulo, donde finalmente aparece Cinna. Al final decidí no darle vacaciones al profesor, pero Cinna los va a acompañar a la excursión :) Y con la excursión quiero anunciar que ya llegamos al final de esta historia, yo calculo que serán dos o tres capítulos más como mucho, pero ya estamos en el final :(**

**Bueno no tengo aclaraciones para este capítulo :p Parece que Peeta se puso un poquito celoso porque Katniss conocía a Cinna, pero no va a pasar nada malo entre ellos. **

**Muchísimas gracias por el review, el siguiente capítulo estará el martes :) **

**Saludos! **


	20. Chapter 19

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 19:**

**Katniss's POV: **

Miro por la ventana y me pierdo nuevamente en el paisaje que pasa ante mis ojos. Es impresionante; un mar verde que parece no tener fin. A lo lejos árboles, un mundo totalmente diferente. La pradera a la que solía ir con mi padre cuando niña parece un cuadradito verde, totalmente insignificante al lado de esto. Este lugar es realmente hermoso.

Frunzo el ceño al escuchar ruido a mi lado. Genial, la pesadilla comienza de nuevo. Por alguna estúpida razón a Portia, la bella mujer que nos acompaña, se le ocurrió que para que todo fuera más ordenado nos sentáramos en el micro con nuestros compañeros de banco. Se que me siento junto a Finnick todos los días y que por eso no debería importarme mucho esto, pero desde hace dos días está verdaderamente insoportable.

Tenía mucha razón cuando dije que no habría quien lo aguante. Hasta Peeta se cansó de sus comentarios insinuantes y nuestros nuevos apodos, y se fue con sus antiguos amigos. En cierto punto eso me molesta, porque ahora tengo que lidiar yo sola con él. Lo peor de todo es el chantaje. Si le digo algo él gritará nuestros apodos. De modo que me limito a intentar ignorarlo.

Muy, muy, muy en el fondo la situación me divierte un poco. Nuestro amigo parece un niño pequeño, comiendo azucarillos e inventando apodos para nosotros. En estos dos últimos días a menudo me encontré con la pregunta de cómo sería Finnick cuando estaba con Annie. Me da demasiada curiosidad el asunto. ¿Seguirá siendo el chiquilín con el que solemos tratar? ¿O se convertirá en alguien maduro y responsable? Como si eso fuera posible…

_- Katnissssss –_ canturrea para llamar mi atención. Suspiro y pienso que prefiero cualquier cosa antes que escucharlo, cuando se me ocurre una idea genial. Meto la mano en la bolsa de azucarillos que tiene, tomo unos cuantos, y antes de que repare en lo que voy a hacer se los estampo contra su boca, de modo que los coma todos. Abre los ojos sorprendido, pero no retiro mi mano.

_- Ahora comes y te callas. –_ le digo._ – Sino tendré que castigarte_.

Sonríe (como puede) y se come todos los azucarillos. Como llegamos a la conclusión de que es un niño, también concluimos que somos sus padres, por lo que nos divertimos atosigándolo con órdenes y esas cosas. Nosotros también teníamos que encontrar una forma de divertirnos a su costa…

Pasamos el resto del viaje relativamente en paz. A mitad del recorrido se nos une Peeta, porque Delly se fue a sentar con ellos con el pretexto de hablar con su compañero. Ella sabe que Peeta nunca la expondría frente a todos nuestros compañeros, aunque yo lo haría sin ninguna duda, así que intenta aprovecharse de ello. Pero él no le da tiempo, si ella se acerca él se aleja. Lo prefiero así.

Justo cuando estoy empezando a impacientarme, después de tres horas de viaje sentada, Cinna aparece para anunciar que ya llegamos. El micro se detiene frente a una gran plaza, y veo por la ventanilla que estamos en una pequeña ciudad, aunque a lo lejos se siguen observando las inmensas praderas. Nos bajamos del micro emocionados, mirando para todos lados. Tengo la tentación de salir corriendo directo a los prados, pero debemos movernos todos juntos todo el tiempo. Según nos dijo Cinna nos darán un tiempo libre para que, acompañados de un grupo de chicos del distrito, podamos recorrer cosas por nuestra cuenta, pero antes debemos seguir al guía.

La primera parte de la excursión es un poco aburrida. Nos llevan a un museo, al edificio de justicia y pasamos por varios monumentos, donde nos explican la historia del lugar. No presto demasiada atención; esas cosas no son mi fuerte, pero si saco varias fotos para mostrarle a Prim.

En el almuerzo se unen a nosotros un grupo de quince chicos y chicas, todos procedentes del distrito, que acompañarán a pequeños grupos a recorrer el distrito. No tengo que pensarlo mucho para saber cuál será mi grupo: Peeta y Finnick. Nos acompañará un chico gigante, de tez oscura, cuyo nombre es Tresh. Sin embargo cuando terminamos de almorzar y estamos a punto de irnos para recorrer la zona de los huertos, veo a una niña pequeña, de la edad de Prim, sentada sola.

_- Los alcanzo luego. –_ le digo a Peeta y a los demás. Peeta me mira con curiosidad, pero no dice nada, y luego asiente cuando miro en dirección a la niña. Los tres se van, dejándome sola con mi mochila y mi cámara de fotos.

Me acerco a ella y le digo:

_- Oye, ¿podrías acompañarme a recorrer los prados?_

_- ¿No estabas junto a esos chicos y Tresh? –_ me pregunta desconfiada.

_- Sí, pero todo el tiempo hablan cosas de hombres y no me siento muy cómoda…_ - pongo los ojos en blanco para hacer más creíble mi pequeña mentira. La niña asiente con timidez y yo le sonrío._ – Me llamo Katniss, ¿y tú?_

_- Rue. –_ me dice y luego sonríe.

Se levanta de un salto y toma mi mano, para después comenzar a correr en dirección a los prados. Ambas reímos cuando me caigo al suelo por no poder seguirle el ritmo. Cuando la pequeña Rue se ríe me recuerda a Prim. Me levanto y esta vez vamos más despacio, aunque ella sigue jalando de mi mano para que apure el paso.

Mientras caminamos me cuenta algunas cosas de su vida. Ella es la mayor de cinco hermanos, por lo que pasa la mayoría del tiempo cuidándolos. Es casi tan sobreprotectora como yo con Prim, aunque a mi me resulta rarísimo, porque ella tiene la edad de Prim; es sin duda una chica muy madura. Yo le cuento sobre mi pequeño patito, como yo también siempre intenté protegerla de todo, aunque no lo logré.

Cuando menos me doy cuenta le he contado a Rue todo sobre mi familia, como murió mi padre y como mi madre nos abandonó. No se muy bien la razón, pero ella parece una persona confiable, y a pesar de ser muy pequeña, parece incluso más madura que yo. Ella escucha todo y luego me aprieta la mano, como comprendiendo. Luego cambiamos de tema y seguimos riendo.

Después de caminar un rato llegamos a un lugar muy bonito, un pequeño prado lleno de dientes de león. Nos sentamos frente a frente, y yo tomo una flor. Me recuerda a Peeta. Inmediatamente me sonrojo. Rue parece notarlo, porque se ríe un poco y luego me pregunta:

_- ¿El chico rubio es tu novio?_ – me sonrojo aún más y niego atropelladamente con la cabeza. _– Pero a él le gustas._ – afirma.

_- No creo Rue._ – respondo sin evitar usar un tono apesadumbrado. _– Él no se acuerda de mí._

_Ya lo hará. Todo estará bien.-_ dice ella y me sonríe.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, hasta que de repente, Rue comienza a cantar. Es una melodía sencilla, pero en su voz hay algo que hace que hasta los pájaros callen. Cuando termina la aplaudo.

_- ¿Tú no cantas?_ – me pregunta.

_- No lo hago desde que murió mi padre. Él amaba la música._

_- Canta algo por favor. – i_ncluso hace ojitos para convencerme, pero me niego. Sin embargo a los pocos minutos comienzo a cantar una vieja canción, la que solía ser mi canción favorita.

_En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,_

_Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;_

_Recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo_

_Y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo._

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,_

_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

_En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,_

_Hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna._

_Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,_

_Pues por la mañana todo estará en calma._

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor._

_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

Siento como las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas. Rue me sonríe apenada, y me sobresalto cuando siento aplausos. Me doy vuelta y allí están Finnick y Tresh sonriendo, aplaudiendo entusiasmados, y Peeta, quien me mira ¿sorprendido?

* * *

**Hola! Acá como les prometí está el capítulo :D Y seguro me van a querer matar por cortarlo acá, porque seguramente todas se imaginarán lo que pasó, lo que estábamos esperando desde que empezó el fic :D **

**Como les conté, tenía pensado que Rue apareciera desde el principio del fic, porque sabía que Peeta recordaría a Katniss cuando ella cantara, pero por si misma no lo iba a hacer, y nadie mejor que Rue para incitarla a volver a cantar. Solo falta saber como reaccionará Peeta, y que es lo que va a recordar exactamente. Lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo :)**

**Espero poder actualizar el viernes, así que mientras tanto espero sus opiniones. El siguiente capítulo va a ser una bomba (al menos así es en mi imaginación xD)**

**Saludos!**


	21. Chapter 20

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi historia :)

* * *

**Capítulo 20:** _Recuerdos_

**Peeta's POV: **_  
_

Estoy muy asustado. Aunque lo haya negado cada vez que me preguntaban, realmente tengo miedo. Miedo de no encajar, de no ser lo suficientemente inteligente, de no hacer amigos. Miedo de abandonar la seguridad de mi casa, la seguridad que me brinda la sonrisa de mi padre mientras me enseña a hacer pan. Lo único que me agrada de abandonar la calidez y seguridad de mi casa es que no tendré que escuchar los gritos de mi madre; ella me asusta más que el hecho de ir por primera vez a la escuela.

Cuando veo la multitud de niños esperando junto a sus padres para entrar tomo con fuerza la mano de mi padre. Él me sonríe y con su otra mano remueve mi cabello, y aunque no diga nada lo entiendo: todo estará bien. Suspiro intentando hacer llegar un poco de la tranquilidad que él me brinda, pero de todos modos estoy nervioso.

De repente su mirada se pierde en un punto lejano. Lo miro intrigado, y él vuelve a sonreír, aunque esta vez es con algo de nostalgia. Señala a una familia que está alejada de nosotros y me dice:

_- ¿Ves esa niñita?_ – señala a una pequeña con un vestido rojo a cuadros y el pelo recogido en dos trenzas. Yo asiento._ – Quería casarme con su madre, pero ella huyó con un minero._

_- ¿Un minero? ¿Por qué quería un minero si te tenía a ti? –_ murmuro, incapaz de comprender.

_- Porque cuando él canta hasta los pájaros se detienen a escuchar. –_ dice y suspira.

Nos quedamos en silencio, él probablemente meditando sobre algo sucedido en el pasado, y yo intentando entender su última frase. ¿Es posible que los pájaros se detengan a escuchar cuando alguien canta muy bonito? No me parece razonable, aunque nunca presté mucha atención a los pájaros.

A las siete en punto abren las puertas y, como es el primer día, permiten que nuestros padres nos acompañen al salón. Mi padre se pone a charlar con algunos comerciantes y yo me siento junto a sus hijos, quienes parecen bastante agradables. Una pequeña niña rubia, llamada Delly, no deja de llorar aferrándose a los brazos de su madre. Los demás intentamos ser más valientes.

Cuando nuestros padres se retiran las clases comienzan. La maestra de música, una mujer muy amable, pregunta si alguien sabe la canción del valle. Automáticamente la niña de las trenzas y el vestido rojo levanta la mano. Avanza al frente y se sube a un taburete. Luego comienza a cantar.

_En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,_

_Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;_

_Recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo_

_Y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo._

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,_

_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

_En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,_

_Hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna._

_Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,_

_Pues por la mañana todo estará en calma._

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor._

_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

Mientras ella canta alterno mi mirada entre su figura y los pájaros posados en el árbol que hay afuera. Parece magia. Es exagerado, pero me atrevo a creer que todo el mundo hizo silencio solo para escuchar a esta niña. Incluso los pájaros, igual que mi papá dijo de su padre. Cuando termina la canción siento que podría escucharla cantar toda la vida, y nunca me cansaría. Supongo que así le sucede a su madre con su padre.

* * *

Llego al instituto temprano. Todo está exactamente igual, salvo nosotros. Han pasado once años desde aquel primer día de clases, y muchas cosas parecen haber cambiado, salvo mis sentimientos por la niña de las trenzas. Bueno, ella ha cambiado un poco; ella ya no usa dos trenzas sino una, ya no canta más, y mis sentimientos por ella solo han sabido crecer. Parece casi absurdo que siga enamorado de la misma chica desde hace once años, pero así es. He intentado muchas veces hablarle, pero nunca pude, y también he intentado mirar otras chicas, pero tampoco pude. Simplemente me limito a mirarla de lejos, aunque cuando ella se da cuenta de que es observada desvío la mirada rápidamente, temeroso de su rechazo. Y así pasan los años…

Entro al salón y saco un cuaderno que tengo reservado para mis dibujos. Como no hay nadie, puedo darme el lujo de sentarme junto a la ventana y continuar con el dibujo que llevo días haciendo. Es un poco complicado, porque es algo que recuerdo que pasó hace tiempo.

_Teníamos once años. Por esa época la familia Everdeen estaba pasando por la peor época posible. El padre de Katniss, aquel que siempre cantaba junto a ella cuando caminaban por la ciudad, había muerto en un accidente. Su madre, según me había contado mi padre, había entrado en una profunda depresión, y estaba dejando a sus dos hijas solas y abandonadas. Katniss había dejado de cantar, e incluso de sonreír. Prim parecía demasiado triste, abandonada por su padre y por su madre._

_Yo observaba todo desde lejos, incapaz de hacer nada. Si antes no había tenido el valor suficiente de hablarle a Katniss, de intentar ser su amigo, ahora menos. No soportaba verla triste, pero tampoco podía hacer nada para remediarlo. O al menos eso creía._

_Una tarde lluviosa, la pequeña Prim entró a la panadería a comprar algunas cosas. Katniss la esperaba afuera. El aspecto de la niña era deplorable: estaba toda mojada, tiritaba de frío, pero eso no era lo más grave, tenía grandes ojeras, y en su mirada se veía una tristeza infinita. Con una voz casi inaudible pidió unos panes y pagó con el dinero justo. Yo sabía que tampoco estaban muy bien económicamente._

_Ya se estaba por ir, cuando hice algo inesperado y totalmente impulsivo._

_- ¡Prim! – le grité. Crucé el mostrador y puse una bolsa de galletas en su mano. Ella me miró sorprendida; seguramente ni esperaba que supiera su nombre. – Llévalas, son para ti y tu hermana._

_Sonrió y me dio las gracias, antes de salir y correr con su hermana. Observé como Katniss miraba las galletas sorprendida, y luego esbozaba una sonrisa. Era mucho más de lo que podía esperar. Al día siguiente nos enteramos que su madre las había dejado, y que ahora tenían un tutor. Con el paso del tiempo el aspecto de las hermanas Everdeen comenzó a mejorar, aunque Katniss nunca volvió a cantar, al menos que yo supiera._

Frunzo el ceño, concentrado en mi dibujo. Hace días que intento dibujar a las Everdeen el día en que le regalé galletas a Prim. Intento recrear con toda la exactitud de la que soy capaz la sonrisa de Katniss, ocasionada por mí porque, aunque ella no lo sepa, fui yo quien le dio las galletas a Prim. Ese fue el único contacto que tuvimos en todos estos años.

Me tengo que golpear en la cabeza cuando continúo recordando, sobre todo cuando recuerdo por qué no seguí intentando hablarle. Fue por Gale, aquel muchacho que apareció poco después de la muerte de su padre, cuando Katniss apenas empezaba a recuperarse de estar sin padre y sin madre. Desde entonces son mejores amigos, aunque es obvio que él pretende algo más que la amistad de Katniss. Sin embargo son inseparables.

Cuando el dibujo está terminado me coloco al lado de la ventana, mirando hacia abajo, para ver si ya están llegando los demás alumnos. No me gustaría que nadie viera mi dibujo; ya bastante malo es escuchar los comentarios que hacen mis amigos sobre Katniss. A algunos les parece linda, cosa que me molesta, pero no puedo negarlo, así que no puedo decir nada. No obstante otros creen que es alguien de clase baja, alguien que no es digno de merecer nuestra atención. Como si nosotros fuéramos del Capitolio… Si me vieran ahora solo le causaría problemas a ella…

Lo que sucede después pasa muy rápido, tanto que no soy capaz de procesarlo completamente. Primero escucho un ruido, cierro el cuaderno rápidamente, aunque al hacerlo golpeo con el codo el vidrio, que sorprendentemente explota. Por dos segundos puedo ver hacia la puerta, y es ella. Se ve hermosa, igual que siempre. Luego siento como caigo, aunque no es lentamente, sino rápido. Y luego oscuridad.

* * *

**Holaa! Acá está el anteúltimo capítulo, si señores, el siguiente capítulo va a ser el último T_T aunque quizás haya epílogo *mirada misteriosa* **

**Bueno como siempre últimamente, seguramente me van a querer matar, porque en vez de contar que pasó con Katniss y Peeta, hice un capítulo aparte con los recuerdos que el tenía de ella. Son pocos, como él dice ellos no hablaron nunca, pero él siempre estuvo ahí, observándola y amándola *-* A modo de aclaración, la parte en cursiva sería como un recuerdo dentro del recuerdo (?¿) la puse en cursiva para que se diferenciaba de cuando él estaba en el salón y ocurrió el accidente. **

**También para quienes me preguntaban como había sido el accidente, forcé mi mente a imaginármelo con más detalle, y salió esto. Seguramente esperaban algo más emocionante, pero no se me ocurrió nada :( **

**Me queda nomás agradecer por los reviews. ¡Llegamos a los 200! Muchísimas gracias también a los reviews anónimos, que aunque siempre me olvide de responderlos por acá, sepan que los leo y les agradezco mucho el tiempo que dedican a leer mi historia. Igual no digo más cosas porque ya en el final o en el epílogo me voy a poner cursi :) **

**Voy a subir el último capítulo el lunes (sufro cada vez que escribo último capítulo o final T_T). Nos leemos ese día!**

**Saludos! **


	22. Chapter 21

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 21:**

**Peeta's POV: **

Abro los ojos e inmediatamente lo lamento, porque la luz es tan brillante que me ciega por un momento. Vuelvo a cerrarlos para luego tomarme las cosas con más calma. Finalmente me adapto a la intensa luz y puedo mirar alrededor. Paredes blancas, aparatos extraños, estoy de nuevo en el hospital. Inmediatamente me levanto con la intención de irme, pero la puerta se abre y entra un médico cuyo rostro se me hace conocido.

_- Señor Mellark, parece que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a sus visitas. –_ Me dice y entonces recuerdo que es el médico que me trató cuando me accidenté. Pienso que no me gustaría acostumbrarme a ir tan seguido al hospital._ – De todas formas no se preocupe, al parecer todo está bien, así que puede irse en una hora. –_ comenta mientras lee unos estudios.

_- De acuerdo. –_ empiezo a estirarme. _– Pero ¿puedo saber qué pasó esta vez? –_ pregunto confundido.

_- Simplemente se desmayó, pero dado que su accidente aún es reciente, el responsable de la excursión creyó conveniente traerlo aquí, para verificar que no se trate de algo más grave. –_ me mira preocupado. _– Me temo que la razón del desmayo la debe saber usted._

Medito unos instantes sobre lo último que había estado haciendo. No me lleva mucho tiempo darme cuenta de lo que pasó, estaba escuchando cantar a Katniss y luego aparecí aquí. Múltiples imágenes cruzan mi mente, entonces termino de comprender.

_- Recordé. –_ le digo al médico que está enfrascado leyendo los estudios.

_- ¿Disculpe?_

_- Que recordé. –_ repito esta vez un poco más alto. _– Todo lo que había olvidado, lo he recordado. –_ añado con una sonrisa.

_- Eso es muy bueno joven Mellark. –_ me sonríe. _– Entonces no hay razones para preocuparse por su desmayo. Seguramente fue el shock emocional lo que lo causó. Me alegro mucho por usted. –_ dice antes de irse.

Cuando se va me levanto de la cama y empiezo a andar por la habitación impaciente, queriendo que pase esta hora para poder irme y buscar a Katniss, y decirle que recuerdo todo sobre ella, que la he amado desde los cinco años, y que nunca más me volveré a permitir olvidarla. Me detengo en seco. ¿Realmente le voy a decir todo? ¿Qué hay si ella no siente lo mismo? Todos los miedos que todos estos años me llevaron a nunca hablarle se hacen presentes, y nuevamente no se que hacer.

Paso el resto del tiempo que me queda en este horrible lugar meditando. Hay una parte de mi que me dice que debo decirle lo que siento, que no puedo esperar más, que si sigo esperando la perderé. Pero hay otra que tiene miedo. Miedo de que ella no sienta lo mismo, que me considere un idiota por haber pasado tanto tiempo sin decirle nada, miedo de que me rechace. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Me pregunto afligido. La incertidumbre opaca mi felicidad por saber que la recuerdo.

Camino por las calles intentando no pensar en ello. Para evitarlo me concentro en todos los recuerdos que recientemente he recuperado. No soy capaz de entender como pude haberla olvidado, como pude haber olvidado todo lo que sentía por ella. Tampoco puedo entender como ella nunca se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos en todos estos años, aunque lo cierto es que nunca tuve el valor suficiente para hablarle; solo lo pude hacer cuando no la recordaba.

_- ¡Peeta! –_ escucho detrás de mí. Me vuelvo y encuentro a Finnick corriendo hacia mí. Suspiro resignado, me espera otra sesión de "Molesten a Peeta"_- Te encontré. –_ jadea cuando se detiene frente a mí._ - ¿Estás mejor? No nos dejaron irnos hasta recién del instituto. –_ dice molesto.

_- Sí, estoy bien. –_ miro al piso y luego añado. _- ¿Dónde está Katniss?_

_- Se fue para el hospital, creíamos que seguirías ahí. Yo iba para tu casa, por si acaso estabas ahí._

_- Ah. –_ añado sin saber que decir.

_- ¿Seguro que estás bien chico del pan?_ – me mira preocupado. Decido que puedo confiar en él.

_- Yo… -_ no se por donde empezar. _– La he recordado Finnick. La he recordado y llevo toda la vida enamorado de ella y no se que hacer._ – murmuro abatido. Finnick me mira como si estuviera loco.

_- ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡Tienes que decírselo! Esa chica ha sufrido mucho por tu causa, y tú estás aquí meditando tranquilamente sobre si decirle o no lo que sientes. –_ me lanza una mirada asesina_. – Son tan tontos a veces… -_ me pega un manotazo en la cabeza y se aleja murmurando quien sabe qué sobre la gente tonta. No puedo evitar sonreír. Después de todo Finnick Odair es un buen amigo.

Cambio de dirección y regreso rápidamente al hospital con el corazón latiéndome desbocadamente por lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Entro y busco por todos lados a Katniss, pero no la encuentro por ningún lado. Empiezo a sentirme nervioso, pero sobre todo por no saber dónde está. Voy a su casa, pero Prim me dice que no ha vuelto. Me paso la mano por el cabello revolviéndolo todo.

_- ¿No sabes dónde puede estar? –_ le pregunto desesperado. Ella lo medita unos instantes, que a mi se me hacen eternos.

_- En la pradera quizás. Solía ir allí antes._

Después de que me indicara que dirección seguir salgo corriendo. Necesito encontrarla, no quiero seguir esperando. Debo encontrarla antes de que esta locura temporal pase y vuelva a tener miedo a su reacción.

Finalmente encuentro el lugar. Cuando la veo sentada en medio de las flores, al costado de un árbol de cerezo me detengo, intentando en vano recuperar el ritmo normal de mi respiración. Mi corazón ya es un caso perdido, parece que intentara salirse de mi pecho. Me quedo quieto dos minutos y camino hacia ella. El camino parece eterno, pero finalmente llego.

_- Te busqué en el hospital. –_ le digo y ella se sobresalta. Me mira y veo sus ojos rojos e hinchados; ha estado llorando, y seguramente yo soy el causante de su llanto. Me odio por eso. _– Prim me dijo que podías estar aquí. –_ me maldigo internamente por no saber qué decir.

_- ¿Te encuentras bien? –_ me pregunta en voz baja, sin poder controlar el temblor. Me siento a su lado.

_- Sí, solo fue un shock emocional. –_ le digo y miro sus manos. Entre ellas sostiene un diente de león.

_- ¿Por qué?_ – me mira confundida. Yo tomo aire y me preparo para hacer lo que no pude hacer en once años.

_- Recordé. –_ murmuro. _– Recordé todo lo que había olvidado._

Lo que hace a continuación me toma por sorpresa. Se lanza a mis brazos y comienza a sollozar. La abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo, pero luego suavizo un poco mi agarre, porque podría hacerle daño. Sus sollozos me lastiman, no soporto verla mal. Con suavidad levanto su rostro y le limpió las lágrimas.

_- No llores. –_ murmuro. _– Ahora todo estará bien._

_- Lo sé. –_ dice entre sollozos._ – Es solo que no puedo creer que hayas recordado._

_- Todo está bien preciosa._ – tomo su mano entre las mías._ – Ahora te recuerdo. No puedo creer que me haya olvidado de ti Katniss._

Con mucho cuidado, como si su rostro fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo, lo tomo entre mis manos y me acerco a ella. Veo como sus mejillas empiezan a tomar un color rojo que la hacer ver complemente adorable. Intento memorizar cada facción de su cara, para no olvidarla nunca y luego la beso. Mi corazón, que antes parecía querer salirse de mi cuerpo, se calma inmediatamente. Siento como el calor se extiende por cada rincón y no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella.

Desde los cinco años que no he podido pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella, pero ahora que sus labios se juntaron con los míos, siento que nunca podré tener otra cosa en mi mente y en mi corazón. Podría pasarme la vida entera y mucho tiempo más besando a Katniss y nunca me cansaría de ello. Por eso me duele un poco cuando nos separamos, pero entiendo que es necesario, que debo decírselo.

_- Te amo Katniss. –_ le digo poniendo mi corazón en esas dos palabras. _– Te he amado desde que teníamos cinco años y no entiendo como he sido capaz de olvidarlo y como…_ - Ella no me deja terminar y se abalanza sobre mí. Olvido todo lo que le quería decir cuando siento sus labios contra los míos de nuevo, solo que esta vez es un beso más apasionado, totalmente adictivo. Nos separamos cuando no tenemos más aire.

_- Yo también te amo._ – me dice dulcemente. La felicidad que siento en ese momento es tan grande que mi pecho podría explotar. La miro y empiezo a reír como si estuviera loco; ella se une a mi y nos tiramos en el pasto riendo, totalmente felices.

Pasamos la tarde entre besos y caricias. Al atardecer, muevo levemente el brazo de Katniss para que se despierte, pues hace un rato se durmió entre mis brazos. Aunque el tenerla dormida así me parece algo realmente adorable no quiero que se pierda la puesta del sol.

_- Ojalá pudiera congelar este momento, ahora mismo, aquí mismo, y vivir en él para siempre. –_ le digo.

_- Podemos hacerlo ahora._ – me responde. _– Y siempre._

_- Katniss… -_ le digo seriamente. Ella me mira alarmada. _– Yo te conozco, ¿real o no?_

_- Real. –_ murmura entre risas. Luego me pregunta. _– Tu me amas, ¿real o no?_

_- Real, preciosa. Real. –_ le respondo antes de volver a besarla. Ahora, con mis recuerdos y Katniss a mi lado, presiento que todo estará bien.

* * *

**Hola! Llegamos al final T_T Todavía no lo puedo creer, o sea, todo se resume a esto T_T Bueno igual falta el epílogo, pero tenemos el desenlace acá. Me salió un poco (bueno bastante) cursi, pero quedé bastante conforme con el desenlace. Como siempre, Finnick ayudando un poco :)**

**Bueno muchas gracias por los reviews. Ah por cierto! **

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Vale-Misty Cullen que hoy cumple años :p Espero que te guste el final! :p  
**

**Nos leemos el jueves con el epílogo, donde prometo ponerme muy sentimental en esta parte :)**

**Saludos!**


	23. Epílogo

Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, solo utilicé sus personajes para mi historia :)

* * *

**Epílogo: Dos años después**

**Katniss's POV:**

_- ¡Katniss ya es hora! –_ me grita Prim desde debajo de las escaleras. Echo una última mirada a mi reflejo, lamentando no poder usar un pantalón y una camisa como hago habitualmente. En su lugar llevo un vestido color rojo diseñado por Cinna. No me siento muy cómoda con él, pero es una ocasión especial. También se que Cinna me mataría sino lo usara.

Unos meses después de la excursión nuestro acompañante apareció de nuevo por el instituto, anunciando que había descubierto que el trabajo en la inspección no era lo suyo. Desde entonces comenzó a diseñar su propia línea de ropa, y prácticamente me obligó a ser su modelo. Costó un poco de trabajo convencerme, y sobre todo a Peeta y a Haymitch, pero desde entonces sufro cada vez que llega con nuevos diseños. El vestido de hoy es obra suya especialmente para esta fiesta, de modo que me vi literalmente obligada a usarlo. De todas formas es muy hermoso.

Bajo las escaleras despacio, intentando no matarme con los zapatos que llevo puestos. Aunque he logrado convencer a Effie de que no soy capaz de usar los zapatos de tacón que ella quería que usase no pude negarme a usar estos. No dejo de pensar que me veo ridícula.

Al pie de las escaleras me espera mi pequeña, bueno ahora no tan pequeña, familia. Prim, que lleva el cabello suelto formando ondas que le caen por toda la espalda, Haymitch, que se ve un poco molesto por el hecho de usar traje, quien toma la mano de Effie, que como siempre está muy bien arreglada. Después de algunos meses esos dos reconocieron que no se odiaban tanto como decían, y el resultado es que Effie vive con nosotras; una verdadera tortura al principio. A su lado se encuentra mi madre que, aunque no puede volver con nosotras, nos visita seguido, y ahora permanece pendiente de sus hijas. Demasiados cambios en solo dos años.

Aparto la mirada de ellos y miro a la persona que está un poco detrás de mi familia, la única persona a la que realmente me interesa mirar ahora y siempre: Peeta. Él también lleva traje, pero no luce incómodo como Haymitch, ni se ve ridículo como yo; realmente le queda bien. Automáticamente sonrío, y se me olvida todo lo incómodo de la situación. Literalmente corro hacia él y me lanzo a sus brazos, ocasionando algunas risas y un bufido por parte de Haymitch, quien sorprendentemente resultó ser un poco celoso.

_- Bueno debemos irnos, sino llegaremos tarde._ – dice Effie, quien siempre está pendiente de los horarios.

A regañadientes suelto a Peeta, aunque nos tomamos de la mano para salir. Cuando toda mi familia salió ya le doy un beso en los labios y luego le pregunto:

-_ ¿Seguro que saldrá bien?_

_- Claro que sí preciosa._ – contesta. _– Está todo listo._

Nos dirigimos a la casa de Finnick, donde hoy celebra sus dieciocho años. Se que parece raro que toda mi familia asista a su cumpleaños, pero Finnick es visita habitual en mi casa y se lleva bien con todos, de modo que no tuvo ningún reparo en invitarlos a su cumpleaños.

Cuando llegamos nos sorprendemos de la decoración. La casa de Finnick es muy grande, y el jardín ha sido decorado espléndidamente. Effie chilla de emoción. Entramos y saludamos a algunas personas. Todos han asistido.

_- Descerebrada, te ves bien. –_ dice alguien detrás de mí. Me doy vuelta y allí está Johanna Mason junto a Gale. Le dirijo una mirada asesina y luego le sonrío. Unos meses después de que Peeta y yo comenzáramos nuestra relación Gale se acercó junto a Johanna a pedir disculpas, y si bien no hemos vuelto a ser amigos al menos ya no nos odiamos. Con Johanna es un caso aparte, ella vive insultándome, yo vivo insultándola, pero somos buenas amigas.

_- Tú también._ – le digo. _– Quien diría que te podías ver un poco femenina alguna vez_.

Peeta y Gale ríen al mismo tiempo. Al principio costó un poco que se aceptaran mutuamente, pero como paso bastante tiempo con Johanna no tuvieron más remedio que acostumbrarse el uno al otro. Nadie se lo hubiera imaginado, mucho menos yo. Sin embargo es otro de los cambios que sufrió mi vida en este último tiempo. Miro alrededor y diviso a Finnick, acompañado por sus padres. Afortunadamente ellos solo se quedarán un rato, sino nuestro plan no funcionaría.

Pasamos la mayoría de la noche comiendo y bailando, algo que antes nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza. No estamos mucho tiempo con Finnick, porque su familia lo tiene ocupado llevándolo de un lado para otro para que conozca gente importante. No se ve muy feliz que digamos; más bien resignado. Afortunadamente tuvimos una brillante idea.

Finalmente la familia de Finnick se retira, con la excusa de que una buena fiesta no existe si se encuentran los padres presentes. Con Peeta suspiramos y nos preparamos para darle nuestro regalo al chico que pasó estos últimos dos años molestándonos todo el tiempo. Le pedimos a Johanna y a Gale que nos cubran, mientras vamos a la estación de trenes. Ellos asienten y comienzan a buscar a Finnick mientras nosotros salimos dela fiesta.

_- ¿Es hora?_ – le pregunto a Peeta cuando llegamos.

_- Es temprano preciosa, tranquila. –_ me dice. Pasamos media hora más entre plegarias mías para que Finnick no se de cuenta de nuestra ausencia y suspiros de Peeta, que ya no sabe que hacer para calmarme, cuando el tren llega. Inmediatamente la vemos.

_- ¡Annie! –_ empiezo a gritar desesperada. Ella nos ve y sonríe. La abrazo y comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa de Finnick que, afortunadamente, no está muy lejos.

Mientras caminamos charlamos un poco. Hará cosa de dos meses, el padre de Peeta tuvo que viajar al distrito cuatro y Haymitch me dejó acompañarlos. Desafortunadamente, bueno no tanto, Finnick no pudo ir; en realidad sus padres no se lo permitieron. Allí conocimos a Annie y llegamos a la conclusión de que si Finnick no puede acercarse a ella, ella tendría que acercarse a él. Arreglamos unas cuantas cosas con Haymitch y con sus padres, y a partir de ahora Annie vivirá en mi casa, y estudiará aquí.

Nos detenemos frente a la casa de Finnick, pero antes de que podamos decir algo aparecen Johanna y Gale corriendo.

_- Tardaron demasiado, Finnick está insoportable. –_ masculla Johanna.

_- ¿Se dio cuenta?_

_- Los está buscando por todos lados, chico del pan y chica en llamas._ – dice Gale con una sonrisa. Genial, Finnick ya divulgó nuestros apodos…

_- Espero que tengan una buena excusa por haberse ido así Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark, porque de lo contrario no tendré ningún reparo en contarle a todo el mundo cuando los encontré… -_ La voz enojada de Finnick se interrumpe de golpe.

Con Peeta nos movemos un poco al costado, ambos sonriendo, mientras observamos la cara de Finnick. Se queda estático unos momentos, intentando comprender, y luego corre a abrazar a Annie, quien derrama algunas lágrimas. Ambos se funden en un abrazo que pareciera no querer terminar nunca, y luego empiezan a reír, aunque Annie lo hace entre sollozos. Cuando se besan podría jurar que hasta Johanna lanza un suspiro y abraza a Gale.

_- Feliz cumpleaños Finnick._ – le digo cuando ambos se separan. Finnick se acerca y nos estruja en un abrazo. Le doy unas palmaditas en el brazo.

_- ¿Cómo?_ – nos pregunta.

_- Vivirá con Katniss._ – le responde Peeta. _– Debemos ser cuidadosos para que tus padres no se enteren, pero creo que no habrá problema._

_- Nunca se los podré agradecer del todo._ – Finnick sonríe. _– Supongo que ahora tendré que guardar el secreto de que los encontré..._

_- ¡Finnick Odair! –_ le grito tapándole la boca con una mano, totalmente ruborizada. Peeta simplemente se ríe junto a Johanna, Gale y Annie.

Mientras todos reímos me doy cuenta de todo lo que he logrado en estos dos años. Mi relación con Peeta, quién pudo recordar, mi familia, a quien he podido recuperar, amigos, algo que hasta ese entonces era impensable para mí. A pesar de todas las cosas malas que sucedieron, hoy podemos estar todos juntos, sin preocupaciones por el futuro, solo el presente.

Observo a Finnick, cuya mirada ha cambiado desde que Annie llegó y sonrío. Él también merecía un final feliz.

_- Salió bien, ¿no preciosa? –_ me pregunta Peeta mientras toma mi mano.

_- Perfecto diría yo. Solo míralos._

_- Lo único que espero es que se comporte un poco ahora que está ella_ – masculla.

_- Es Finnick…_ - le digo y sonrío.

_- Tienes razón. –_ me dice y luego me besa. Aunque ya pasaron dos años sigo sintiendo las mismas mariposas que sentí la primera vez que me besó. Y es algo que no cambiaría nunca.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno y así llegamos al final, donde todos tienen un final feliz T_T Estoy re emocionada :) **

**No tengo aclaraciones, porque como vemos todo se aclaró con el capítulo. Cinna ahora le diseña la ropa a Katniss xD Effie y Haymitch viven juntos, Katniss perdonó a Gale, y Finnick y Annie finalmente estarán juntos. Todos felices :p **

**No me queda más que agradecer a todas las personas que me acompañaron durante esta historia. Los que dejaron reviews, los reviews anónimos, los que leen y no dejan reviews, los que dejaban sugerencias, los que siguen la historia y la tienen en favoritos, los que aguantaron cuando no pude actualizar. En fin, a todos los que estuvieron presentes en el transcurso de la historia. También agradezco a mi novio, que está leyendo la historia y que en algún momento va a llegar al final y que, aunque odie a cierto personaje, me alegro mucho que lea lo que escribo :) **

**Ains ya estoy sentimental T_T Muchas gracias a todos :) Quizás nos leamos pronto :)**

**Por cierto, este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a ConyFarias, que hoy es su cumpleaños :) **

**Nuevamente gracias por hacer que esta historia llegue a su final :)**

**Saludos!**


End file.
